¡Yaoi Full House!
by Uzumaki Yuki
Summary: Chap3 AU, SasuNaru, Lemon. Nuestro rubio decide pasar una vacaciones en China, pero allí conocerá al actor moreno mas famoso de Japón, lo cual no le dará buena impresion. Al volver se ha dado cuenta que su casa a sido vendida,¿A quién?... A Cierto moreno
1. Chapter 1

**[SasuNaru (¡Sasuke & Naruto!)/L-E-M-O-N, Además de otras parejas…**

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, sino que le pertenecen al gran señor **Masashi Kishimoto**, además que ninguno de los personajes de Full House me pertenece, sino al autor del manga coreano **Sooyeon Wan**; acoto que mis letras van dirigidas solamente a las personas que les guste lo que escribo y también solo las escribo con el fin de entretener al lector que pasee por estas hojas, no pretendo ganar nada con esto, solo sus lecturas y sus bellos comentarios, en fin dada ésta aclaración podemos empezar el fic.

Konnichiwaaaa aquí con un nuevo fic que espero les guste nn basado en el manga y k-drama Full House…

**¡Yaoi Full House! **

**Episodio Uno:****Encuentro**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la ciudad de Konoha, un día algo nublado… pero de temperatura agradable. Las personas salían de sus hogares rumbo al trabajo o a visitar a sus familiares y seres queridos... A unos quilómetros de allí, más específicamente a metros de un pacifico lago, se podía apreciar una enorme e imponente residencia…

Se podían escuchar algunos ruidos de pasos dentro de ella y como el refrigerador era abierto por un hermoso chico de unos 23 años, rubio de ojos azul cielo, contextura delgada, el color de su piel era tostada… casi del color de la arena que se podía apreciar por los grandes ventanales de la residencia. El rubio cerró el refrigerador luego de no hallar nada de su agrado, se dirigió a un mueble y sacó su tan preciada y adorada comida… el ramen. Ya al tener preparada el agua, la vertió en el recipiente, esperó unos minutos y comenzó a comer.

- Mmmm… - Se levantó de su asiento aún comiendo su dichoso ramen y comenzó a andar por la casa… la cual estaba bastante mal cuidada, sinceramente el rubio no conocía la palabra orden.

- mmm… ¿que haré?... ¡no se me ocurre nada-ttebayo!... mmm… seguía pensando el rubio, mientras subía por una de las escaleras de la residencia hacia su habitación, cuando llego al frente de su computadora se quedó observándola por varios minutos, luego dejó el ramen en una mesita cercana, tomó aire cerró sus ojos y comenzó a hablar en plano de actuación…

- … Debí haber terminado con el antes que esto pasara, ¿por qué tuvo que volver?…- de pronto abrió sus ojos, una luz había llegado a su mente. Contento se sentó al frente de la computadora y comenzó a escribir.

-"…El no podía terminar con ese hombre, no podía y tampoco quería realmente hacerlo. Aunque las consecuencias fueran fatales, ese sería el precio de enamorarte del hijo adoptado de tu marido…"- al terminar de escribir aquellas palabras en su rostro se formó una gran sonrisa.

- ¡¡¡Wua esto se pone emocionante-ttebayo!!!- decía contento mientras se mecía en la silla al frente de la computadora. Así es, Naruto escribía diversas historias, escribía a través de Internet y gracias a ello, podía tener un pago para pagar lo que necesitase.

-"… La primera vez que se conocieron y se observaron sintieron miles de sensaciones entre otras cosas que no podían expresar. Pero había un gran problema, a pesar de que se amaron desde el primer momento, su amor era imposible. El estaba casado con su padre, jamás había conocido al hijo. Su marido le había hablado de su hijo adoptivo, pero él nunca puso atención a sus palabras, cuando se casaron… semanas después apareció ese joven en su hogar. Fue ahí el cruce de miradas entre padrastro e hijastro. Luego de un tiempo, ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que sentían, salían a escondidas… en uno de esos días, el joven tenia que comunicarle algo a su padrastro, estaban solos en un hermoso parque, el tocó la mejilla de su padrastro y le dijo…"- de pronto el timbre comenzó a sonar, Naruto ante ello comenzó a bufar molesto… ¿Quién osaba interrumpir su tan genial escrito?...

- Kuso…-

¡DING DONG!

El rubio, molesto se levantó de la silla y corrió escaleras abajo hacia la entrada, pateando todo lo que se le cruzara por delante.

¡DING DONG!

- ¡Kuso, que ya voy-ttebayo! - Abrió la puerta sumamente enojado, iba a gritar a quien se le cruzara al frente cuando vio a las personas que se encontraban allí…

- ¡¡¡Konnichiwa!!! ¡Felicitaciones, te has ganado un premio! – le hablaba una pareja mientras le abrazaban y revolvían los cabellos rubios del chico.

- ¡¿Na… nani?! ¿De qué están hablando-ttebayo?- preguntaba confuso el rubio hacia la pareja los cuales entraban descaradamente a su residencia.

- Ven, Naruto entra. No te quedes allí - le hablaba fuerte la chica, desde el gran salón. Era una chica de estatura mediana, sus ojos eran esmeralda brillante. Su cabello de un color rosado fuerte, pero lo cuidaba bastante hasta parecía natural. Bestia de rojo y rosa, al parecer para resaltar más su cabello.

- Sakura-chan tiene razón, ven Naruto- le hablaba el otro chico, era de estatura mediana, su cabello era negro muy oscuro, su tez era pálida. Sus ojos redondos bastante redondos, y sus ojos negros. Pero lo que más resaltaban eran sus abundantes cejas

Naruto sudó la gotita, mientras daba un suspiro e ingresaba al salón junto a sus amigos de la infancia.

- Toma- le dijo la pelirosada mientras le entregaba al parecer un pasaje de avión. Naruto lo tomo y observó.

- ¡¿Nani?! ¡¿Un pasaje de avión en primera clase y alojamiento en el más caro hotel de china-ttebayo?!- Naruto estaba sorprendido mientras observaba a sus amigos. Ambos le miraban con una sonrisa en sus rostros, algo nerviosa. Pero que el rubio no pudo notar al mirar el pasaje.

- ¡Hai!, el… banco donde trabajamos están dando la opor… oportunidad de darles este tipo de via… viaje a los mejores clientes- hablaba Lee algo entrecortado, Sakura le pegó un codazo en las costillas para que no siguiera hablando de esa manera. Este carraspeó un poco y siguió hablando, - etto… y tú Naruto… ¡hai, tú has ganado el premio por todo ese poder de la juventud! -

Naruto le miró algo incrédulo, no podia creerlo…

- ¿Por qué nos miras así Naruto?...-

- mmm… ¿quieres entonces comprarlo?, ya que me lo dieron a mi, se los dejo en un precio mínimo- hablaba Naruto a sus amigos muy decidido. Es ahí cuando Sakura viendo el asunto un poco extraño y poco beneficioso, intervino.

- Ie… ie Naruto, el trabajo no lo podemos dejar. Te hemos traído el pasaje. Además…- la pelirosa miró de reojo a Lee y volvió a mirar al rubio- tu nunca has subido a un avión. Porque no aprovechas esta oportunidad y lo haces… ¡que mejor que gratis!...- le hablo la pelirosa animadamente intentando convencerlo. La ojiverde miró a Lee completamente decidida y habló al rubio con una sonrisa perfectamente actuada, - Y por la casa no te preocupes, nosotros te la cuidaremos… vamos Naruto, ve… además, jajaja… como si alguien te la fuera a robar mientras sales… jajajaja…- reía la pelirosa algo nerviosa, pero Lee le siguió el juego.

- jajajajaja… claro, que estupidez- ría mientras miraban al rubio con una sonrisa, sumamente nerviosos.

- Tienen razón…- hablaba el rubio correspondiendo las sonrisas, - demo… ¿cien por ciento gratis?, me resulta bastante extraño…-

- Naruto, vamos. No dudarás ahora, yo que fuera tu y no estuviera trabajando al ritmo de nosotros diría que si ahora mismo-

- mmm… tienes razón, ya que todo es gratis. Esta bien, iré. Demo… porque dijiste si fueras yo, ¿irías ahora mismo?-

La pareja cerró sus ojos y suspiró… claramente el rubio no había visto la hora del vuelo ni del día y absolutamente nada más de lo que decía al frente.

- Naruto, mira atrás la hora y el vuelo-

El rubio hizo caso y al verlo sus ojos se pusieron como platos limpios recién lavados…

- ¡Kuso! ¡¡Parte en una hora-ttebayo!!-

- Rápido Naruto, nosotros te ayudaremos a colocar tus cosas en la maleta, mientras vístete- decían ambos a la ves mientras subían a la habitación del rubio y arreglaban todo.

Naruto los miró extraño y al observarse a si mismo se dio cuenta que solo andaba en boxers.

- ¡¡¡Kya!!!- y corrió al baño a vestirse, rápido… rápido solo les quedaba una hora….

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

El trío corría rápidamente a través de las divisiones del aeropuerto.

- ¡Kuso! ¡¿Quién corre en sus supuestas vacaciones-ttebayo?!- gritaba el rubio pegándole a un montón de gente con su maleta de carrito mientras corría.

- No tenemos la culpa que el pasaje dijera estas horas- corría detrás una cansada Sakura.

- Ya dejen de quejarse los dos, ¡vamos corramos! ¡Muéstrenme el poder de su juventud!- corría por delante de los dos Lee.

- … - Naruto y Sakura no podían siquiera reclamar ante la jovialidad de Lee

Mientras en otro lugar desde ese mismo aeropuerto, en un salón reservado se encontraba la estrella de cine más solicitada de los últimos años. Estaba sentado en una silla mientras observaba a la gente caminar por el ventanal. Era alto, de una esplendorosa contextura, ni muy fuerte, pero absolutamente nada de débil. De cabellos negros azabaches con reflejos azulados y tez pálida. Llevaba una ropa sumamente atractiva a la imaginación y poseía unos lentes de sol, que hacían que sus hermosas orbes no se apreciaran, pero a pesar de eso emitía sensualidad por donde se le mirara o lo que hiciera… el famoso actor de cine, Uchiha Sasuke.

- Tienes una entrevista de trabajo, llegando al aeropuerto, luego una sesión de fotos….- le hablaba su representante, Hyuuga Neji, un hombre de ojos bastante claros pareciera como si fuesen blancos, de cabellos castaños y cuerpo bien formado, sin duda un hombre atractivo. Pero a pesar de todo esto, el moreno no tomaba en cuenta nada de lo que este le explicaba, solo miraba por aquella ventana.- Al segundo día se comenzará a rodar la nueva película. Por cierto- fue en ese momento que el moreno le observó a través de los lentes de sol.

- Han aparecido muchos rumores de que estas saliendo con una actriz llamada Yamanaka Ino- le ofreció un diario en donde la portada se encontraba él y la rubia de ojos azules hablando y esta tomándole del brazo. El moreno gruñó enfadado y dejo el periódico en la mesa.

- Espero estar cómodo en China...- solo habló con su voz ronca, estaba algo enfadado, así que cortó el tema de raíz. Neji no supo que decirle.

Mientras Naruto y compañía al fin llegaban a donde les tocaba para que este pasara al avión.

- Naruto, cuídate y recuerda que te queremos mucho- le hablaron, en sus rostros se notaba la culpabilidad, pero ya habían ido demasiado lejos. Debían continuar.

- hehe… chicos, no se pongan sentimentales, ¡ni que no fuera a volver!- les dijo riendo mientras les devolvía el abrazo.

- Cuiden de Full House… ¡nos vemos Matta-ne-ttebayo!- iba contento el rubio pasando el pasaje a una persona mientras otra colocaba sus maletas en los lugares de detección de metales.

Ya al perderlo de vista la pareja habló.

- Cuando vuelva es cuando tendremos que preocuparnos- hablaron a la ves.

- De prisa, ahora vamos a hacer lo que debemos hacer- hablo la pelirosada a Lee y mirándose seriamente partieron otra ves rumbo a Full House…

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Naruto pasaba a través de las diversas secciones del avión hasta llegar a la que le correspondía, primera clase. Al llegar una azafata le dio la bienvenida, mostrándole donde debía sentarse. El rubio le agradeció.

- Disculpe, ¿le ofrezco el periódico?-

- Hai, arigato- tomaba entre sus manos el periódico.

- ¡Vaya comodidad!- hablaba mientras se acomodaba en el asiento y revisaba las hojas;- mmm… haber… ¡vaya! Otro escándalo, esta ves es el actor Uchiha Sasuke...- leía mientras se apreciaba la fotografía del sexy moreno, - … es bastante atractivo ahora que le observo bien, demo… ¿para que sales con esas mujeres-ttebayo?, sino hicieras esos escándalos no te molestarían de este modo la prensa- bufo cansado mientras veía la fotografía del moreno.

De pronto la gente que se encontraba a su alrededor comenzó a murmurar mientras, muchos volteaban. El rubio no presto atención, seguía observando la fotografía del moreno. Una azafata, bastante alterada le hablo al nuevo pasajero…

- Etto… por aquí por favor… espero que se sienta cómodo- le hablaba demasiado amable al nuevo pasajero. Este observó quien seria su compañero de viaje… se le quedo observando unos minutos y decidió sentarse.

El rubio hecho una ojeada a su lado, el moreno se quitó sus lentes de sol mientras se acomodaba en el asiento, Naruto volvió a mirar la fotografía del periódico como hacia hace unos segundos con el rostro indiferente, cuando de pronto una especie de flash de cámara fotográfica cruzó por su mente y volvió sus ojos azules sorprendidos a su compañero de viaje… no era nada más ni nada menos que aquel que observaba en la portada del periódico.

Le observó por bastantes minutos, el moreno no le observaba solo miraba al frente, de pronto Naruto se inclinó y tapo su campo visual, el moreno observó los grandes zafiros del chico, algo extraño sintió el moreno al observarle, pero lo dejo pasar. De seguro le iba a hablar y le iba a aburrir todo el trayecto…

- ¡Konnichiwa… ne, ne… eres el famoso actor Uchiha Sasuke!, ¿vas a china a rodar una nueva película-ttebayo?- le hablaba animado el rubio, el moreno solo mostró una mueca de desagrado ese joven era bastante gritón. Bufó molesto y se acomodó para tomar una siesta. Esto a Naruto no le gusto nada, le miró molesto inflando una de sus mejillas…

- Teme…- volteó su mirar hacia la ventana de afuera, pero de pronto el avión comenzó a moverse demasiado, estaban despegando, el rubio se asusto con los movimientos e instintivamente tomó la mano del moreno al lado suyo. Apretándola fuertemente en el acto.

- ¡Se mueve mucho-ttebayo!- gritaba el rubio, la gente lo observaba extrañada mientras que algunas chicas con odio al ver que agarraba la mano del moreno. El moreno intentó zafarse del agarre, el rubio le estaba clavando los dedos fuertemente… Naruto sin duda tenia mucha fuerza… ya le molestaba bastante. Comenzó a zamarrear su mano hasta soltarla. Cuando lo logró le grito…

- ¡Kuso! ¡Usuratonkachi!- el rubio inmediatamente se quedo callado, el grito había sido bastante fuerte y lleno de rabia, el moreno observó los ojos algo asustados de Naruto, y no entendiendo el porque le dijo...

- Es normal que los aviones se muevan de esa manera, dobe… no te asustes por cosas insignificantes- viró su mirar y volvió a intentar dormir. El rubio lo quedó observando, dio una pequeña sonrisa, se tranquilizó y se acomodó en el asiento. Pero se volvió a alzar al entender como ese moreno le había llamado.

- ¡Teme, no me digas dobe!- el pelinegro sonrió de medio lado y se dio la vuelta dando la espalda al rubio al comprobar el efecto algo retardado a lo que le había mencionado.

Luego de unas horas el rubio despertó al sentir el olor a comida, el moreno seguía durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado.

- Ne, ne… ¡despierta-ttebayo! ¡Nos trajeron comida!- zamarreaba al moreno. Hasta ahí llego la tranquila siesta de Sasuke. Bufó molesto al ser despertado, pero también tenia hambre… los famosos también son humanos y las necesidades las tienen por igual. Ambos se acomodaron mientras una azafata le entregaba la gran bandeja con comida al rubio, y otra azafata hacia lo mismo con el moreno. Al rubio le brillaron sus bellos zafiros al observar la cantidad de variedad de platos… sin duda eso significaba viajar en primera clase. El moreno miraba indiferente su comida.

- ¡Itadakimasu!- grito el rubio al tomar los palillos, juntar sus manos y comenzar a comer como desesperado. El moreno le observaba con una mueca de sorpresa… ¿Cómo podía ser tan escandaloso?...

Luego de unos minutos mientras él recién terminaba un plato y comenzaba con el otro, el rubio ya había terminado con todo y le pedía a la azafata si es que le podía dar un poco de ramen y algo para tomar. Ella accedió y se los trajo casi al instante. El moreno le miraba extraño, sin duda ese rubio en ves de estomago poseía el gran pozo en donde a Samara la habían tirado, tal como había visto en la película. El Aro.

Luego de media hora al fin termino, cosa que el rubio había hecho hace 15 minutos. Después de unas horas la azafata les dio los papeles para que anotaran donde se hospedarían y un montón de cosas…

El rubio no sabia que colocar así que empezó a observar al moreno que escribía…

- Vaya, ¡te hospedaras en el mismo hotel que yo!- le hablaba contento el rubio, esto solo bufo molesto, ya estaba cansado. Le iba a hablar alguna pesadez cuando el rubio comenzó a sentirse algo mareado, el moreno le observó, pero gran error al acercarse… Naruto le vomito la chaqueta…

- ¡Gomen!... intentaba disculparse mientras seguía con su acto. El moreno estaba sumamente asqueado, ya no soportando más se levanto, se sacó la chaqueta dejándola en el suelo y yendo al baño cerró la puerta de golpe, el rubio luego de unos minutos dejo de vomitar, la azafata se le acercó preocupada. El intentó despreocuparla y pedía disculpas a cada rato por lo que había pasado, ella solo le dijo que no se preocupara. Pidió al rubio que se retirara de allí a otro asiento mientras ellos limpiaban aquel. Naruto se sentía sumamente mal, no por los vómitos sino por la vergüenza pasada. Se sentó donde le indicaron, el moreno aun no salía del baño, el rubio pensaba que estaba sumamente enojado por lo que paso. Miró por la ventana y como ese paisaje comenzó a relajarlo, hasta quedarse dormido.

Luego de unos minutos el moreno salio del baño, se dirigió a la azafata diciendo lo que había pasado, ella solo le dijo que no se preocupara, que se sentara donde había asignado al rubio, Sasuke se sentó a su lado y cuando le iba a reprochar lo pasado vio al rubio dormir tranquilamente. Suspiró resignado…

- Este viaje sin duda a sido bastante movido, todo por tu culpa dobe ¬¬ - miró su reloj y observó que faltaban unas horas para llegar, y al igual que el rubio. Sasuke decidió dormir.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Naruto al despertar se dio cuenta que todos salían del avión, miró a su lado pero el moreno ya no se encontraba, cuando iba a levantarse pudo observar que la chaqueta del moreno se encontraba en el suelo.

- ¿Cómo se le olvida su ropa a ese teme?- Naruto tomó la chaqueta sumamente sucia- entiendo por qué no la tomó, huele fatal… pero de todas formas, si le alcanzo se la pasaré- dijo mientras la colocaba en una bolsa y salía a toda velocidad en busca del moreno.

La salida estaba repleta de miles de chicas, todas con pancartas y lienzos que decían: ¡Sasuke, te amamos!... ¡Eres mi chico ideal!... y tantas cosas, mientras otras gritaban… ¡Kyaaaa, te amo!... ¡Quiero un Hijo tuyo, solo para poder observarlo de por vida al ver tu belleza reflejada en él!- … Sasuke escuchaba todo eso y más mientras estaba rodeado de guardaespaldas, mientras caminaba. Hacia la salida del hotel a la limosina que le habían asignado.

- ¡Matte!- gritaba el rubio persiguiendo al moreno para devolverle la chaqueta, un guarda espalda al ver al rubio correr así hacia el moreno le empujó, Naruto callo de trasero mientras gritaba otra vez, - ¡Matte Teme!- pero aunque el rubio gritase, era tanto el griterío armado por las fans de Sasuke que sus gritos parecían uno más del montón. Naruto resignado, se levanto y se dirigió a la entrada para esperar a alguien que lo fuera a dejar al hotel. Miró los letreros pero nada… no había ningún letrero con su nombre, estuvo varias horas esperando pero nada, ya estaba asustado. Tendría que llegar él por su cuenta al hotel. De seguro con la corrida hacia aquel moreno, la persona que le esperaba debió marcharse. Fue directo a un taxi, tomó su diccionario Japonés-Chino y partió.

Luego de una media hora, Naruto salía rápido del taxi, muy avergonzado. El conductor le estaba cobrando más dinero, pero el no le entendía nada, así que le paso gran cantidad de su dinero, mas cosas de valor y corrió a la entrada.

Justo en ese momento un joven alto, de tez pálida, ojos negros y cabello oscuro vestido de un terno elegante, miraba toda la escena, desde el auto en donde le traían, salio de él y siguió al joven rubio, su nombre; Sai.

- Por kami-sama, me salvé-ttebayo- llego al mesón, la chica lo miraba extrañado, hasta que le pregunto…

- Hola, ¿su reservación?-

- …- el rubio se quedo callado, no comprendía chino, así que le preguntó si sabía ingles. La chica asintió y pregunto lo mismo en ingles. El rubio entendió lo que se le preguntaba pero no sabía responder… ¡¿para que le pregunta si sabía ingles, si ni el mismo sabía?! Intento recordar las lecciones de Ingles de la escuela y universidad y le dijo su nombre y que tenia una reservación, la chica le hizo esperar un momento. Al lado suyo el moreno que le había observado antes hablaba con la chica de al lado en chino preguntando la habitación de Uchiha Sasuke. De pronto su móvil comenzó a sonar, el moreno contesto y comenzó a hablar en coreano. Luego al cortar miró al rubio el cual le observó.

- ¿Qué miras-ttebayo? ¿Lo guapo que soy?...- el ojinegro sonrió, naruto siguió hablando- sabes hartos idiomas, para que me sonríes si no entiendes lo que te digo-ttebayo- le dijo molestándolo, mirando a la chica otra ves que le hablaba en ingles.

- Usted no tiene ninguna reservación-

- ¿Nani?... no entiendo- estaba desesperado quería solamente entenderle a la chica.

El ojinegro al ver la desesperación del rubio, le habló…

- Te dice que no tienes reservación, ¿estas seguro que tienes reservación?, si es así… ¿cuantos días?-… bochorno… eso sintió el rubio, le había hablado de aquella manera y el castaño había comprendido todo.

- Etto… ha… hai… una semana y media- el rubio le miraba sonrojado por lo pasado. El y su gran boca.

El chico moreno le pregunto a la chica si había habitaciones disponibles. Ella asintió. Le dijo el número de días, ella anoto en su computadora. Luego le asignó junto con las llaves la habitación.

- Te toca la 1607, toma- y le paso las llaves. El solo asintió y le dio las gracias, el castaño se marchó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Que presentación más simpática- hablo divertido yendo por los pasillos del salón del lujoso Hotel.

Naruto al llegar a su habitación luego de perderse por varios pisos para encontrarla. Se acostó en la cama mientras se golpeaba con la almohada en la cabeza.

- ¡Naruto-baka! ¡Que vergonzoso!- lloriqueó mientras dejaba la almohada en su lugar, luego al ver el teléfono decidió llamar a sus amigos. ¿Por qué estaba todo tan extraño con lo del pasaje y las reservaciones? Espero unos momentos pero no contestaban, llamo a sus móviles y estaban apagados. Su desesperación crecía conforme avanzaba el tiempo. Ya enojándose seriamente, cuando volviera los mataría de la peor y más dolorosa manera. De pronto su vista viró a la bolsa donde estaba la chaqueta teniendo una idea en su mente… limpiarla y devolverla.

En otro lugar Uchiha Sasuke recibía a su compañero, el publicista moreno, Sai.

- Vaya… vaya, mi copia barata…, tsk... el gran publicista Sai aquí. Pasa- le recibió muy a su manera al ojinegro, mientras este le saludaba de la misma forma.

- Espero que no te eches esta bella habitación como las demás en diversos hoteles, Uchiha-bastardo-. Le pico, el moreno solo sonrió de medio lado altaneramente, mientras le ofrecía un poco de Whisky.

- No esperaba verte en este hotel también, hace dos años que no nos veíamos, ¿como te fue en estados unidos?-

- Muy bien, pero solo me estoy alojando aquí por un pequeño plazo, tengo pensado volver a Japón-.

- ¿Vas a volver?- le preguntó con sorpresa el moreno, algo nervioso. Mientras tomaba un poco del Whisky, que él se había auto-servido.

- Tengo pensado comercializar una película-

- Vaya… -

- ¿Tus padres y hermano están bien? ¿Aún siguen mal las cosas entre tu padre y tú?- (n/a: Reviví a los padres, por decirlo de alguna forma) El moreno le miró algo molesto por la pregunta pero respondió de todas maneras, ellos se conocían de hace tiempo.

- Hai, hai…- hablaba desganado.

- Deberías recapacitar un poco, yo no tengo porque darte el consejo. Pero no pierdas el contacto con tu padre. En fin, ¿Cómo esta Gaara, le va bien?- El pelinegro se sonrojó levemente al escuchar ese nombre.

- Bien, esta muy bien él, ha preguntado mucho por ti. Llámalo cuando puedas- le hablo desviando la mirada, su mirada expresaba melancolía.

- Mejor me voy, tengo un poco de hambre para serte sincero. Luego te veo-

- Esta bien- respondió el moreno, mientras dejaba a Sai en la puerta.

Al volver sus pensamientos comenzaron a invadirlo por completo…

- Gaara… ¿por qué justamente, Sai?- pegó en el umbral de la puerta mientras se dirigía al baño a tomar una relajante ducha.

Sai bajaba a la sala principal cuando se encontró nuevamente con el rubio, este le saludó cordialmente.

- Konnichiwa, muchas gracias por lo de hace un rato. Gomen ne también por lo demás-

- No te preocupes, gomen demo… pareces un kitsune con esas marcas, son monas- Naruto se sonrojó por el cometario un poco, no gustaba mucho de sus marcas pero agradeció el gesto.

- Arigato, ¿cual es tu nombre?-

- Solo dime Sai-

- Esta bien Sai, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto-

- lindo nombre kitsune-

- hehe… bien mejor me retiro, tengo que hacer unos asuntos.

- Esta bien, nos encontramos, ¡Ja nee!-

- ¡Mata ne-dattebayo!-

Y así paso aquel día y unos más. Naruto estaba sumamente nervioso, no había podido contactarse con sus amigos, Sai había comido mucho y estaba con dolores. Y el pelinegro rodaba la película mientras llamaba insistentemente con su móvil al móvil de Gaara…

El día pasaba, El moreno actuaba las escenas una y otra ves, mientras otras podían pasarlas completamente, ya por la cantidades de escenas y los días, además del hecho que no habían parado de trabajar, ya la película, al menos la parte en que se sitúa en China estaba completamente lista.

Naruto al día siguiente salió a pasear por la ciudad, a pesar de que estaba sumamente nervioso quería disfrutar, nunca había estado en otro país así que decidió entretenerse. Pasó por varios lugares, el día avanzaba hasta que comenzó a oscurecer. Naruto ya bastante cansado decidió volver al hotel además que no tenia ni un yen… miraba los puestos de comida y se le hacia agua a la boca, pero no podía gastar lo poco que quedaba, resignando y enviando ordenes a su estomago que no podía comer intento memorizar todo y por suertes de la vida, logró volver al hotel.

Al llegar al hotel, comenzó otra vez a llamar como loco a sus amigos, dejo un sin fin de mensajes en su buzón de voz como loco, pero sus "amigos" no les contestaban a ninguno. Estaba sumamente enojado, preocupado y nervioso. Las tres cosas y muchas más, el dilema que lo llevaba al colapso era… el pago del hotel... ¡y que sus reservas de ramen se agotaban!...

- ¿¡Qué haré-ttebayo!?- comenzó a lloriquear y a rodar por la cama como si la vida se le fuera en eso. De pronto una idea llegó a su mente al ver la chaqueta del moreno, totalmente limpia en un perchero…

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

¡¡DING DONG!!

El moreno se levantó de la cama luego de apagar el LCD y se dirigió a la puerta.

¡¡DING DONG!!

- Kuso… ¡ya voy!- y al abrir la puerta su cara muestra una mueca indiferente.

- ¡Konniwaa!, ¿te acuerdas de mí?-

- ….- el moreno seguía observándole indiferente.

- Soy el chico del avión el que…- e hizo el gesto de vomito. Al percatarse de esto, el moreno le miro casi con asco al acordarse del incidente. Pero cambio su expresión para colocar atención a lo que ese hiperquinetico chico quería decirle.

- Bien, a lo que iba… te limpié tu chaqueta y la planché por el reverso, esta como nueva, to…-

- Arigato…- el chico tomó la prenda y cerró la puerta, pero el rubio puso el pie en la trayectoria evitando así que la cerrara.

- ¿Qué quieres?- ya se estaba molestando con el rubio. ¿Qué demonios quería?

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo, onegai?, ¿me dejas pasar-ttebayo?-

- Ie- y volvió a cerrar, luego el rubio puso resistencia.

- Onegai… solo un momento-

- Te dije que no- intento volver a cerrar, pero el rubio hablo.

- Onegai, ¡préstame dinero! No tengo dinero para pagar el hotel ni la comida…-

El moreno le escuchaba, su cara mostraba indiferencia, pero su mente un sin fin de dudas.

- Te lo pagare cuando volvamos, onegai…-

- Eres un dobe abusador…- ya el moreno estaba bastante cabreado. Le cerró la puerta en la cara. Pero el rubio volvió a llamar. Ya más que cabreado abrió la puerta con un feroz grito alegando.

- ¡No te enfades! ¡Teme!- le gritó Naruto muy cerca de su rostro, el moreno estaba algo descolocado.

- ¿¡Có… como me dijiste!?- El moreno le miraba amenazante y juntando aun más sus rostros.

- Teme si no me quieres ayudar, entonces dame el número del móvil de Sai-

- Na… nani, ¿conoces a mi copia barata?..- le halo bastante curioso, el rubio algo curioso le miro, suponiendo que se refería a Sai, al parecer esos dos se trataban con familiaridad, se alejo de su rostro y asintió.

- mmm… pasa entonces- le dijo mientras hacia pasar al rubio. Naruto estaba algo descolocado, luego de todo ese show ¿ahora le hacia pasar? El rubio ni tonto ni corto, ingresó a la habitación Sasuke le hizo sentar en un sofá bastante cómodo.

- Habla… ¿Que tienes con mi copia?- le ordeno al rubio. Este estaba sumamente nervioso, miraba de reojo al moreno, pero si debía mentir para poder pagar el hotel y lo demás. Tendría que hacerlo. Suspiró profundamente mientras se lanzaba a hablar, agradecía esas veces en que se sentaba en su computadora a escribir o narrar hechos de sus historias.

- Bueno me resulta algo incomodo hablar de él, pero eso queda entre el y yo-. Hablaba con melancolía y tristeza, algo que estaba muy lejos de sentir. El moreno tomó un momento de silencio mientras volvía a hablar.

- ¿Desde cuando salen juntos?-

- ¿Por qué preguntas?, aunque… fui un verdadero idiota- Naruto agacho la cabeza, haciendo que sus flequillos taparan su expresión, el moreno se sintió de pronto con un gran culpa, notaba que al rubio le costaba hablar del tema, - No debí decirle todas esas cosas, ahora quizás… estaríamos juntos. Como antes…- decía mientras posaba sus manos en su pantalón y apretaba con fuerza.

El moreno le miró con culpa que crecía cada ves más… ¿qué le pasaba?... el nunca sentía culpa…

- No debí preguntar más- se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a una de sus chaquetas, sacando una especie de mini cartera, con un puñado de muchos yens. Se volvió a Naruto y se los entregó. - Toma, y ve tranquilo. Me los pagaras en cuanto llegue a Corea- le dijo pasándole el dinero, Naruto estaba sumamente sorprendido no pensó que su mentira daría tan buenos resultados. La acepto, dándole una sonrisa al moreno, este por alguna razón no le observó, los ojos azules estaban algo vidriosos. Llevo al rubio hasta la puerta y se despidieron, Naruto le dio las gracias sinceramente.

Los días pasaron, Sasuke terminó de rodar la parte en China y se volvió a Japón. Naruto luego de los días también volvió. Estaba sumamente enojado con Lee y Sakura… pero no pensó más en ello.

Llego a su hogar luego de la intensa semana y media y al entrar, estuvo a punto que la muerte de un infarto al corazón se lo llevase de este mundo…

- ¡¡¿Nani?!! ¿¡Pero que pasó acá?! ¡¡No hay nada!! ¡¿Mis muebles?!…- corrió por toda la casa, nada… no había absolutamente nada. Pareciera como si la persona que la habitaba se hubiera llevado todo, mudándose a otra residencia

Salio de su casa, rumbo donde trabajaba Lee, pero al llegar se encontró con otra sorpresa. Su amigo había renunciado al trabajo hace… ¡un mes!... ahí calló en cuenta de todo, eso lo tenían planeado desde hace tiempo, se insultó mentalmente por creerles. Pregunto sobre su cuenta personal del banco de la cual no quedaba ni un mísero yen. Le habían robado toda su herencia y para colmo de quitarle su preciada casa, heredada por su difunto padre un gran arquitecto, Namikaze Minato y su difunta madre gran decoradora y diseñadora, Uzumaki Kushina. La imagen de sus padres se le vino a la mente… de todo esto lo que más le dolía era que tendría que alejar el único recuerdo tangible de sus padres… Full House. El nudo en su garganta ya estaba siendo molesto, tenia ganas de llorar, y ganas de pegarles hasta dejarles en estado vegetal a Sakura y Lee, pero aún así no lloró.

Resignado volvió a su hogar, el cual ya no era suyo legalmente. Al menos lo único suyo eran las llaves que aun poseía. Llegó a la casa y cuando entro se fijó en un pequeño sobre… el cual decía:

…"**Para Naruto: **

**Gomen por todo esto, no queríamos hacerlo. Pero las circunstancias nos llevaron a ello. Espero que no nos odies y cuando nos veamos no allá rencor… **

**PD (de Lee): Sakura-chan esta embarazada, te adjuntamos una foto del scanner. **

**Nuestro mas sincero abrazo, Rock Lee y Haruno Sakura"…**

Naruto quedó de piedra al ver el pequeño bebe de un mes en el interior de la pelirosada a trabes de la fotografía, todo eso ya superaba su limite de control, arrugó la carta y la rompió haciéndola añicos.

- ¡¡Los mataré!! ¡¡Lo juro!! ¡¡No me importa que vayan a tener un hijo, me robaron todo, malditos!!- gritaba histérico Naruto en la casa, sin duda que desde muchas ciudades pudieron haberle escuchado.

**uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

Mientras en otro lugar nuestro sexy moreno ingresaba en una de las tiendas de moda más caras de Konoha. Su mirar quedó paralizado al observar a un chico pelirrojo de tes pálida, un poco más bajo que el, bestia un terno carmesí bastante oscuro que le avenía perfectamente y hacían resaltar sus ojos del color aguamarina. Sasuke se sonrojó un poco al verle… Sabaku no Gaara, había estado enamorado de él desde que eran niños. Pero este jamás le había hecho caso. Para el pelirrojo Sasuke era su mejor amigo.

Gaara al verle se acercó al moreno.

- Sasuke, siempre me vienes a visitar sin avisarme. ¿Cómo estas?-

- Perfectamente ¿y tu?- le sonrió un poco mientras se dirigían hacia los vestuarios que le agradaban al moreno.

- Bien, supongo. Hemos tenido bastante trabajo, pero no me quejo. Me gusta bastante diseñar nuevos estilos y vestuarios- le hablaba mientras sacaba de uno de los cientos de percheros ropa para el moreno.

- Vaya me parece bien verte más animado-.

- Hai, tu siempre vienes a comprar mis vestuarios. Un día de estos deberíamos ir a otro lugar. No solamente vernos aquí, ¿no te parece?- le hablaba mientras buscaba accesorios para las ropas. Sasuke al escucharle sus ojos negros penetrantes brillaron por segundos.

- Entonces, ¿qué te parece si mañana te invito a cenar?-

- Hai, me parece muy bien- le devolvió la respuesta mientras buscaba más cosas. El pelinegro se alegro bastante por la respuesta afirmativa.

- mmm… Gaara, vi a Sai mientras estaba en China- le parecía justo decírselo, mal que mal Gaara y Sai también se conocían hace tiempo. El pelirrojo al escuchar el nombre del ojinegro miró a Sasuke.

- ¿Hountoni?... ¿y cuando piensa volver?- de pronto comenzó a sonar el móvil del pelirrojo.

- Mochi-Mochi,… ¿Sai?... ¡Konnichiwa baka!… hace mucho que no hablamos…, Ya llegaste a Japón, me parece grandioso… ¿Me vendrás a ver mañana?... que bien… no, no tengo nada que hacer… ¿a cenar mañana?... si esta bien, perfecto- hablaba normalmente Gaara, y cualquiera que lo viese pensaba que había hablado con cualquier persona. Pero Sasuke pudo ver en los ojos aguamarinas un brillo, ese brillo cuando estas enamorado. Sasuke de pronto se sintió desplazado completamente, él había invitado al pelirrojo pero este se olvido completamente al escuchar a su copia barata. Cuando Gaara cortó la llamada se dirigió al pelinegro.

- ¿Puede unirse a nosotros, Sai?-

- No preguntes, sabes la repuesta. ¿Estas animado porque le verás?-

- Hai, hace tiempo no le veo- decía el pelirrojo mientras le pasaba las ropas al moreno para que se las probara. El moreno las tomo y se las probó, luego de elegir unas cuantas se dirigió a su departamento sumamente molesto y dolido, en el cual poco le quedaba por alojar.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Al otro día, nuestro rubio se despertaba en la sala de su residencia, de pronto su móvil sonó, despertándolo ya completamente… al escuchar la vos del otro lado se sorprendió de sobremanera… lo estaba invitando a salir, el sexy actor moreno le estaba invitando…

Luego de unas horas y arreglarse como pudo, llego al lugar donde le habían citado. Una tienda de vestuario. El moreno solo esperaba que ese dobe rubio llegase luego. Pasaron minutos y al fin llego, vestía su chándal naranja con negro y unos pantalones negros. Suke le observó de arriba abajo y viceversa.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí, teme?- le hablaba Naruto cuando entraron a la tienda. Sasuke no decía nada. Se dirigió a un vendedor.

- En que puedo ayudarle-

- Cambie la asquerosidad que trae puesto a este baka- señalo el moreno al rubio. Este se enojo por el descalificativo a su persona y ropa.

- ¡Tem….-

- Enseguida joven- el vendedor se llevo al rubio a los vestidores mientras le pasaba ropa.

Sasuke esperaba pacientemente fuera de los vestuarios, luego al salir el rubio le observó otra ves, de arriba hacia abajo, evaluándole mientras el rubio le preguntaba porqué hacia todo eso. Naruto llevaba una playera celeste de cuello alto de buen corte, algo apretado a su cuerpo, el moreno notó que aquel rubio tenía un buen físico. Las mangas de los hombros una estaba cortada dejando ver su hombro derecho mientras el izquierdo era tapado hasta debajo de las marcas de las primeras vacunas. Poseía un accesorio de pulsera azul zafiro en su muñeca, que combinaba con sus ojos cuando elevaba el brazo. Los pantalones no eran ni muy apretados ni muy sueltos, sino a la medida, jeans de tela de alta calidad azul oscuro y zapatillas negras. Aquel dobe se veía bastante bien. Pudo observar que el rubio llevaba una especie de colgante con una piedra preciosa del mismo color de sus ojos, ese juego combinaba perfectamente, sin duda era un chico muy atractivo. No ponía atención en nada de lo que le hablaba solo miraba su cuerpo. Luego de despertar de su letargo por que el rubio se le había acercado bastante dándole suaves golpes en su mejilla. Pasó de él y fue directo al mesón a pagar la compra.

- Nos vamos, te iras así. Toma la bolsa con la horripilante ropa que traías, vamos nos- le habló altaneramente el moreno, Naruto estaba sumamente enojado, tener que soportar todo y además a ese engreído hablándole así. Llegaron al carro y el moreno partió.

- ¿A donde vamos?-

- A cenar-

El rubio le miró extrañado pero no dijo nada mas, al llegar su boca calló al suelo. Aquel restaurante se notaba sumamente fijo, sin duda de altísima clase. Se asusto ante esto.

Llegaron a la mesa que el moreno tenia reservada y se sentaron, extraño… una mesa para cuatro.

- Etto..., te dije que pagaría lo que debo, ¡no tienes porque traerme a que pague una cena en un restaurante tan caro-ttebayo!-

- Calla, usuratonkachi-

- Te…- pero nuevamente no pudo terminar al ver como un elegante e inexpresivo pelirrojo se dirigía hacia su mesa seguido por alguien muy conocido, el jinegro… Sai. Naruto al verlos, tomó la carta y la puso delante de su campo visual, para que ese chico no pudiera verle. Sin duda Sasuke le había jugado chueco. Aunque él lo había hecho antes, mintiéndole. En ese momento deseó que se lo tragara la tierra y que no lo expulsara a flote. Pero el pelinegro saludo cordialmente al par mientras le pegaba una gran patada debajo de la mesa al rubio para que dejase de hacer eso. Naruto aguantando el dolor miró con una sonrisa fingida al par.

El pelirrojo y el castaño se sentaron mientras saludaban a Sasuke.

- ¿Quién es él?- le pregunto curioso el pelirrojo al Uchiha.

- Un amigo, eso… si- decía mientras miraba a Naruto y luego a Sai.

- Ko… Konnichiwa…- hablaba nervioso al par.

- Konnichiwa, etto… yo te conozco. ¿Me recuerdas?- le habló con una sonrisa el ojinegro. El rubio le miró mientras se la devolvía bastante nervioso.

- Etto….-

- En Shanghai, nos conocimos en el hotel-. Naruto puso una mueca de dolor al escuchar como el ojinegro hablaba la frase sin ningún tapujo.

- "¿Que… que sucede aquí?"- pensaba el moreno observando al par –"¿no me dijo que se conocían de antes?"-

- ¿Lo conoces?- le habló el pelirrojo al castaño. Naruto observó al pelirrojo, su tono de voz salio levemente celoso, el rubio notó esto y le sonrió a Gaara sinceramente, este al ver esa sonrisa se la devolvió. Sintiéndose extrañamente más tranquilo.

- Hai, nos conocimos en ese hotel, cuando fui a preguntar la habitación de Uchiha-bastardo-

- Sai, no hables así de Sasuke- defendió el pelirrojo al pelinegro.

Sasuke alzo la mano no dándole importancia a eso, miraba fijamente al rubio… -"me mintió"-

La cena paso, hablaron muchos temas el rubio se entretuvo bastante, Sai hablaba de muchas cosas, y Gaara sabia bastante de otras, conocía de diseño. El rubio gracias a que su madre sabia de eso, le enseño un poco a el. Cuando era pequeño. Ambos hablaron bastante del tema. Sin duda lo había pasado bastante bien, lo que le incomodaba era lo que venía ahora. Sasuke no había hablado en toda la cena… pero su mirada penetrante estaba sumamente enfadada con los zafiros. Se despidieron todos, viendo cuando podrían volver a juntarse de aquella manera. La habían pasado muy bien juntos. Gaara y Sai se marcharon en el carro del castaño. Mientras que Sasuke y Naruto aun no llegaban al suyo.

El pelinegro al llegar se volvió hacia el rubio. Este mantenía la cabeza gacha.

- No bajes la cabeza, que ya no compro nada de lo que vendas… ¡me mentiste maldito!- hablaba con puro odio en la voz el Uchiha.

- Déjame explicarte primero…- le miró fijamente, intentando que el moreno le escuchara, - te dije que tenia problemas, que necesitaba ayuda y tu no me la querías dar por las buenas-ttebayo, tuve que decirte todo eso para que me ayudaras. Además, te pagaré todo Teme, no se que alegas… además me usaste ahora, eres un borde-teme-baka… que pasaría si realmente hubiese salido con Sai-ttebayo, habrías jugado muy chueco, Uchiha…- le hablo mientras cruzaba los brazos y le miraba desafiante.

- ¡Ahh… eres un dobe estafador!- Levanto la mano mientras formaba un puño, iba a pegarle al rubio. Este por un momento se asusto y se puso en posición. Pero ningún golpe llego, el moreno le observaba agitado con el puño alzado. Esto molesto de sobremanera al rubio más la presión de los días… estaba de muy mal humor.

- ¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Acaso me vas a golpear?! ¡Vamos hazlo! ¡Hazlo cobarde-ttebayo!- Le amenazaba acercándose pero este solo retrocedía, el rubio estaba sumamente enfadado y en ese momento solo quería golpear a alguien, formó un puño y lo estrello directo en la mejilla morena. Y con solo eso y dejando al pelinegro adolorido y sorprendido se marchó de allí rumbo a su hogar.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Luego de esa noche bastante agitada un nuevo día comenzaba, pero aquel comenzó de mala manera para el rubio. A su casa habían llegado miles de cajas gigantes con cosas de quizás que persona, mas los muebles, además de un montón de ajetreo. Escuchó la voz fuerte de un hombre. Se dirigió a él.

- ¿Qué están haciendo?-

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces acá y cómo entraste?, esto es propiedad privada- le hablaba Neji al rubio, mirando la actitud extraña del joven rubio el cual miraba todo con ojos cargados de miedo y tristeza.

- Soy el propietario de esta casa-

- Eso es imposible, nos vendieron la casa con todos los papeles y certificados. Y la que ofreció la venta y nos hablo sobre todo no fuiste tú-

- Esos idiotas de Sakura y Lee… demo es mi casa, me la robaron y la vendieron…- decía el rubio al borde de las lagrimas.

- Ese ya es problema de la policía, nosotros compramos la casa y la pagamos entera-

Naruto fue a la policía, pero como siempre mucha ayuda a la comunidad y cuando ocurren problemas como estos, a lavarse las manos que ellos no tienen nada que ver…

Al volver a su hogar y ver que las personas se habían marchado además de toda la nueva remodelación, ya no pudo aguantar más las lagrimas, lloró como hace mucho no lo hacia… derramando todo su dolor, allí habían recuerdos de su niñez, de sus padres y el. A pesar de que los perdió cuando a penas tenía 8 años. Los únicos recuerdos estaban en aquella casa, en cada cosa dentro de ella, en cada pared y en cada juego y asiento que había afuera. Era sumamente hermosa… digna construcción de un gran arquitecto. Se adentro a la casa aún con lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras ordenaba todo en su maleta para marcharse de aquel lugar que le había visto crecer.

Al estar ya a punto de salir se dirigió directo a una pared en concreto allí salían escritos…

**Arquitecto: Namikaze Minato**

**Diseñadora: Uzumaki Kushina**

Toco los nombres grabados en la casa y lloró… estaba sumamente dolido, luego de la muerte de sus padres, este sin duda era un gran dolor que le seguía al anterior.

Luego de despedirse de sus padres, mientras daba un beso a los grabados. Tomó su maleta y ciertas cosas en una bolsa y se fue de la casa, su tan querida casa.

Estuvo varias horas en la parada de autobuses esperando partir, pero cada vez que llegaba uno, no tenia el valor de marcharse. Esa seguía siendo su casa y además… no tenia donde ir.

El moreno llegaba a su nuevo hogar era de noche pero no había podido ir antes, le había llamado la atención esa gran casa. Además que estaba harto de vivir en un departamento al fin tendría más espacio, además de otros fines reservados en su mente. Cruzó el umbral de la reja del patio cando su visión se vio interrumpida por la persona que descansaba en la entrada junto a una maleta y una bolsa…. Allí frente a él, estaba aquel rubio dobe como el le llamaba…

Este al verle quedo sumamente impresionado…

Acaso… justamente ese moreno… ¿¡El era el nuevo propietario de Full House?!

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CONTINUARAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!**

N/A: Konnichiwaaaaaaaa!!! Aquí con una nueva historia xP vaya pensé que no terminaría nunca el chapter, salio bastante largo por lo que veo hehe… pero bien divertido x)…. Me reí bastante jojo…

Naruto: ¡Teme, es mi casa dámela!

Sasuke: ¡No, ahora es mía, y tú también!

Naruto: A qué te refieres…

Sasuke: Venias con esta casa… ¡así que ahora eres mío!

Naruto: ¿¡De que estas hablando?! Baka Teme!!!

Sasuke Usuratonkachi-Baka!!!

Yuki: Etto nn' …. Ya que estos siguen peleándose uú yo despediré, anunciando el nombre del segundo capitulo…

"**Episodio Dos: Convivencia"**

Muchas gracias por leer esta nueva obra nn basada en el gran manga y k-drama del mismo nombre del titulo. Esperamos que haya sido una buena adaptación nn La pase muy bien escribiéndola… hasta el próximo chapter…

Yuki y Naruto: ¡Hai-ttebayo0!


	2. Episodio Dos: Convivencia

**[SasuNaru (¡Sasuke & Naruto!)/YAOI LEMON, Además de otras parejas…**

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, sino que le pertenecen al gran señor **Masashi Kishimoto**, además que ninguno de los personajes de Full House me pertenece, sino al autor del manga coreano **Sooyeon Wan**; acoto que mis letras van dirigidas solamente a las personas que les guste lo que escribo y también solo las escribo con el fin de entretener al lector que pasee por estas hojas, no pretendo ganar nada con esto, solo sus lecturas y sus bellos comentarios, en fin dada ésta aclaración podemos empezar el fic.

Simbología: "……" pensamientos de los respectivos personajes.

**¡Yaoi Full House! **

**Episodio Dos:****Convivencia**

-¡TEME!- Naruto le observaba impresionado, no podía ser lo que estaba pensando, acaso ese moreno sería el nuevo propietario de su hermosa casa… "cualquiera… ¡pero menos ese teme!"…- ¡TU!- Le apuntaba con el dedo acusador.

Sasuke le observaba algo descolocado, aún tenía un pequeño tono morado en la parte que el rubio le había golpeado, lo que menos quería era verle en ese momento… "¡¿Qué demonios esta haciendo este dobe aquí?!"... le miro fríamente y habló:

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- ¿¡No, tú que haces aquí?!-

- Vaya contigo dobe, me sales hasta en la sopa…- Iba a continuar cuando el rubio comenzó a estornudar seguidas veces. Le miro algo extraño… "¡¿Quién se enferma en verano?!". El rubio se abrazo a si mismo, estaba temblando un poco, era bastante tarde y la temperatura había descendido. No era insoportable, pero al parecer el rubio había cogido el resfriado de antes.

El moreno suspiró mientras se dirigía a la puerta, sacó las llaves y la abrió. Cosa que convenció automáticamente al rubio… "ya no tengo dudas, este Teme es el nuevo propietario, que mala suerte-ttebayo". La voz del moreno lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

- Ven, entra. Lo que tengamos que hablar, lo haremos dentro- y diciendo esto hizo pasar al rubio, Naruto tenia la dignidad por el suelo. ¿¡Ese moreno invitándolo a pasar a su propia casa?!... aunque legalmente ya no lo era.

Naruto se sentó en un gran sofá mientras veía como el moreno se dirigía por su teléfono y comenzaba a llamar, estuvo varios minutos allí esperando a que el moreno se dignase a hablarle, pero este habló por teléfono largo rato. Luego de unos minutos, el moreno se sentó en el gran sillón al lado del rubio observándole, Naruto miraba a cualquier parte, no entendía el porque esa mirada no le gustaba mucho…

- Estuve hablando con mi productor y me dijo todo lo que ha pasado. Pero a pesar de todo, no te creo…- le miro frió. Naruto le miro desesperanzado. ¡No porque le haya mentido una vez, significaba que le mentiría en todo!

- Yo no la quise vender, este es un tema molesto tanto para ti como para mí-ttebayo. Además la casa no pudo ser vendida, yo no firme ningún contrato ni nada-ttebayo, también… -

- Urusai Dobe. Me mareas con tanta mentira…- le decía el moreno mientras frotaba con sus dedos su cien. El rubio se enojo de sobremanera ante esto.

- ¡No es mentira baka! ¡Si es asunto de dinero, ya dije que te lo pagaría todo-teme!-

- Haaa… no se para que te esfuerzas en mentir- … "¡pero que terco-ttebayo! ¡No le estoy mintiendo ahora-ttebayo!". El rubio sacó un poco de yens, más una notificación y la dejo encima de la mesa de estar.

- ¿Qué es eso?-

- Etto… yo hago historias en Internet. No es mucho lo que gano, pero por el momento te estoy pagando-ttebayo, ya cuando la publique en una editorial podré ganar más dinero con ella y ahí te devolveré todo-

El moreno hacia que no le escuchaba nada, luego de unos minutos le observó ya que Naruto comenzó a respirar más agitado mientras sus ojos estaban vidriosos cuando miraba cada rincón de la casa.

- No puedes hacerme esto, no pueden hacerme esto-ttebayo…- el rubio intentaba con todas sus fuerzas contener las lagrimas,- esta casa la creó Oto-san, con gran esfuerzo. Mientras Oka-san se dedico de la decoración y partes internas. ¡No voy a permitir que esto me sea arrebatado teme!, esta casa no es solo una casa ¡es parte de mi!- Naruto termino de hablar agitado, no quería derramar ni una sola lagrima, no con el moreno enfrente. Se tranquilizó de a poco respirando profundamente.

El moreno se levanto de su sillón observó al rubio este subió su mirar, ambas orbes se encontraron mirándose fijamente el uno al otro…

- ¡¡¡Espera Teme, No me corras de mi casa-ttebayo!!!- gritaba el rubio al ser sacado a la fuerza por el moreno, mientras este tiraba su maleta fuera en la entrada como cual saco de patatas. Naruto se asusto al ver esto, - ¡¡¡Teme, ten cuidado!!!- corrió a su maleta y la comenzó a abrir. Sasuke bufó molesto mientras cerraba la puerta, ya ese rubio no le molestaría más.

Naruto comenzó a registrar sus cosas hasta sacar un pequeño retrato en este aparecía su padre Namikaze Minato; su madre Uzumaki Kushina y él de unos 8 años. La foto fue sacada el día anterior al trágico accidente. Salían todos riendo muy contentos, sin prever siquiera que al otro día las vidas de los padres terminaría y la de su pequeño hijo estaría llena de soledad. Naruto tomó el retrato entre sus manos estaba roto… el moreno al tirar fuerte la maleta había roto el vidrio y parte del marco. Naruto ya no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar… en ese momento deseo haberse marchado junto con sus padres en aquel accidente.

- Maldito Teme, Sasuke-baka…- lloraba mientras veía como al otro recuerdo de sus padres le habían dañado.

Naruto suspiro mientras intentaba que las lágrimas no siguieran fluyendo. Guardo el retrato de sus padres y lo coloco nuevamente en su maleta. Miro su casa…

- No dejaré que nadie me arrebate mi casa, y menos tú Uchiha-Teme…- y con este pensamiento se acomodó en una banca del patio de su casa y durmió toda la noche allí.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Un nuevo día se avecinaba para el nuevo propietario de la casa, se levanto bastante temprano, hizo sus necesidades, se vistió con una playera y shorts, más las zapatillas especiales de trote. Tomó su desayuno y luego de calentar, partió a correr alrededor del lago, algo que le agradaba era correr por las mañanas. Se despertaba completamente con eso.

Dio vueltas por algunos sectores hartas veces, luego se sentó cerca del lago y comenzó a hacer flexiones, sentadillas y un montón de cosas más, es ahí cuando se entiende el porque de su bello físico… entrenamiento. Luego de ya estar bastante cansado, decidió volver a la casa a darse una reconfortante ducha. Pasó la puerta del patio, se iba a dirigir a la puerta principal, cuando noto algo extraño en un banco.

Se acercó, y notó que era el rubio… "¿¡Por kami, que no se rinde este dobe!?"… estaba ya más que enfadado, el rubio estaba tapado con su típico chándal naranja fuerte.

- ¡¡¡Oe tú Dobe!!! ¡¡¡Levántate!!!- estuvo gritándole por lo menos unas 4 veces, pero Naruto no respondía, el moreno le quitó el chándal, ya que no se le podía apreciar el rostro y al observarlo, le miró extrañado. El rubio respiraba agitado, sus labios estaban algo amoratados y su piel muy blanca, el tostado se fue a dar una larga vuelta…

Se agachó un poco y posó su mano en la frente de este. Sus ojos se abrieron algo sorprendidos… "¡Este dobe esta ardiendo en fiebre!"…

- Tsk… cómo se te ocurre dormir así afuera, Usuratonkachi- le hablo más suave. Tomó las cosas del rubio y las llevó dentro de la casa, seguidamente salió y tomó al kitsune en brazos (estilo nupcial). La temperatura del rubio estaba muy elevada.

Sasuke se adentró a la casa y lo posó encima del gran sillón. Naruto respiraba agitado y sudaba mucho… el moreno se comenzó a preocupar, no entendía el por qué… "¿Por qué me preocupo por ese dobe?... bueno será mejor no darle más vueltas al asunto, por suerte hay una farmacia un tanto cerca, iré a comprarle algo… de algo que me hayan servido los años de medicina además que estudie aunque claro… no terminé la carrera." Y con estos pensamientos salió a comprar el medicamento.

Luego de un tiempo al fin volvió, completamente agitado por la corrida…

- ¡Kuso!, debí ir en el carro, en fin ya estoy acá…- se adentró a la casa, se lavo las manos y tomo un baso con agua mientras sacaba la pastilla de la cajita de remedios. Se dirigió al rubio, le sentó se la colocó en la boca con su mano, mientras que con la otra tomaba el vaso de agua y se la daba al kitsune.

Naruto mantenía los ojos cerrado en todo, el moreno lo volvió a dejar acostado en el sofá. Mientras el se levantaba para ir a darse una ducha, exactamente media hora debía esperar para que la pastilla surgiera efecto en el rubio. Pero antes, fue a revisar la maleta, quizás posea el teléfono de alguien para que le pasara a buscar. Revisó la libreta pero no encontraba nada, de pronto se detuvo en una hoja.

**Viernes 18… aniversario en memoria a Oto-san y Oka-san**

Fue ahí cuando el moreno calló en cuenta de todo y que hoy justamente era ese viernes 18 de ese mes… el rubio decía la verdad, de pronto se sintió muy culpable por todo lo que le había dicho antes… volvió a dejar la libreta en su sitio mientras se dirigía hacia el baño en el segundo piso, pero al pasar por el sillón se quedó observando al rubio.

- Gomen…- y diciendo esto se volvió para darse una relajante ducha.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

El día pasó bastante rápido, mientras en otro lugar en cierto edificio, Sai estaba en su oficina mientras escribía en su MAC, dedicándose esa tarde a corregir la redacción de alguna campaña publicitaria. Ya al fin estaba por terminar, justo al hacerlo dio una gran sonrisa. Sin duda esa campaña atraería mucho a la gente. De prono sus pensamientos fueron cortados por su secretaria.

- Disculpe, señor. Sabaku no Gaara, está aquí-

- Hágalo pasar, onegai-

- Hai-

El castaño, apagó su mac. Justo en aquel momento el pelirrojo ingresó a la oficina, bestia una camisa roja oscura bien elegante y un pantalón negro de tela a la medida, con aquellas ropas, hacia resaltar en especial sus cabellos rojos y sus tan hermosas aguas marinas. Sai le sonrió.

- ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar algo conmigo?-

- Sería todo un placer- respondió seductor Sai, mientras tomaba su chaqueta de terno café oscura y se la colocaba para salir, el pelirrojo le miraba con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Luego de dejar la oficina ambos partieron a un tranquilo y sofisticado pub. Ya acomodados pidieron sus respectivos tragos y comenzaron a conversar:

- Te veo bastante ocupado- le hablaba el pelirrojo.

- Hai, estamos haciendo unas campañas, en cuanto la revista Konoha sea estrenada la publicidad saldrá con ella. Un buen plus, ¿no crees?-

- Por como se oye, creo que sí-

- Ne… ¿Gaara, irás a la fiesta de promoción de la película del Uchiha-bastardo?, si es así, anda conmigo…- hablaba mientras tomaba un poco de su trago y miraba hacia otra dirección. Gaara lo miró algo sorprendido, mientras un leve sonrojo pasaba por sus mejillas. El había estado enamorado de Sai desde hace bastante tiempo, el problema era que…

- Esta bien, iré contigo. Ya que no hay más opciones…- le hablaba indiferente. De pronto se puso algo molesto sobretodo al observar al moreno mirar descaradamente a un chico bastante joven que tomaba un trago junto con una chica al parecer de su misma edad. Ambos se miraron descaradamente.

- Nee… Gaara, ese chico me observa mucho, ¿qué opinas?, esta bastante comestible…- Gaara sintió en ese momento muchas sensaciones pero la que más se acentuaba es que su orgullo estaba por el suelo. Pero no podía decir nada, Sai jamás se le había insinuado ni nada, para él Gaara era su mejor amigo. Pero su tope dio cuando Sai le dijo al barman que le sirviera un trago a ese chico por su cuenta. El pelirrojo estaba hecho furia…

De pronto el móvil de Sai comenzó a sonar…

- ¿Mochi-Mochi?... ahh… Oyasumi, ¿nani?... ¿que hubo otro error con la redacción?, no soy el único publicista de la agencia, además la parte de redacción no me corresponde… solo ayude en buena voluntad… demo, esta bien… les ayudaré, pero yo no soy el encargado de eso, en cuanto vea a ese idiota le reclamaré… hai, sayounara…- el moreno colgó y miró al pelirrojo.

- Gomen Gaara, pero el trabajo me llama, y de todos modos… y el dinero me llama, qué mejor que ganar tan bien con lo que te gusta, ¿no? Oyasumi nasai. ¡Ja nee!- dijo el moreno, mientras y se dirigía a la salida. Ni siquiera Gaara pudo decirle nada, estaba sumamente dolido. A consecuencia de eso, pidió unas cuantas copas al barman del pub.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Al otro día el rubio comenzó a abrir sus bellas orbes azules, se sentía algo agotado mejor dicho pesado, como si le hubiera aplastado su "amiga de infancia" Sakura. Tomó el paño que tenia en su cabeza y lo dejó a un lado mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

- Un momento… estoy en la casa…- de pronto sintió unos gritos. Sasuke hablaba exaltado por teléfono.

- ¡¿Son idiotas o qué?!... ¿el abogado siguió con el tramite de la casa y no verificó todo?... ¡menudo abogado el que me contratan!... a lo mejor puede ser problema de él por no vigilar su casa, demo ¡el problema también lo tienen ustedes por no verificar! Yo ya tengo un gran problema aquí y ustedes no se lavarán las manos con esto… ¿¡que no entiendes japonés, acaso?!... estas cosas me las deberían informar inmediatamente, ¡imbeciles!- y cortó sumamente enojado. Naruto no quería tener problemas con el teme así que se hizo el dormido.

Sasuke se detuvo al frente de Naruto, observándolo unos momentos. Luego fue en busca de comida a la cocina, esto no se podía creer, ni nadie en el mundo lo haría… ¡Uchiha Sasuke le había cocinado! le había hecho arroz blanco para almorzar, solamente eso. Ya que a causa del remedio que era bastante fuerte su estomago no resistiría mucha sobrecarga de alimentos. Pero de todas maneras…. ¡Le había cocinado!

- Bien te dejo la comida aquí- le dijo el moreno al rubio, este solo hizo sonidos ininteligibles. El moreno bufó molesto,- Me voy al trabajo, luego vuelvo- dijo sin más marchándose.

En cuanto Naruto escuchó desde el salón como el lujoso carro de Sasuke hacia ruido al pasar las ruedas por la infinidad de piedritas. El rubio se levantó con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro, completamente animado… nadie podría haber dicho que el día anterior ese mismo Kitsune estaba convaleciente.

- hehehe….¡¡¡Sasuke-teme ahora comeré todo lo que haya aquí-ttebayo!!!- y como anuncio, comenzó a cumplir su prometido, primero comió el arroz blanco servido por el moreno, el cual a su parecer estaba bastante bueno, luego se dirigió a la cocina, tenía mucha hambre, comió de la misma olla pequeña todo el arroz blanco. Luego se dirigió al refrigerador y comenzó a beber de la misma botella jugo. Luego al terminarlo, sacó unos huevos y tocino y comenzó a freírlos, ya listos tomó pan y comenzó a comer. Después volvió a sentir mucha sed y tomó una lata de bebida. Luego hambre… y comenzó a comer chocolates, pero todos eran amargos… algo que no le gustaba, eso avenía más con la personalidad del moreno… amarga, luego de mordisquear unos tantos no encontrando ninguno dulce, se dirigió a los muebles y allí había una pequeña reserva de ramen instantáneo… su paraíso hecho realidad…

- ¡Kami-sama, si es un sueño que no despierte-ttebayo!.. ¡Auch!- se resbaló con una cáscara de plátano en el suelo, que había comido hace un rato, - ¡baka cáscara de plátano que me haces caer, luego te cortare y despedazaré muajajajajaja!…- reía malévolamente mientras sostenía la pobre cáscara de plátano en una mano y con la otra un cuchillo filoso.

Pero su tan maquiavélico plan en contra de la pobre cáscara fue interrumpido, comenzó a escuchar las piedrecillas tan características de un carro… ¡Sasuke!...

- ¡¿Que ese baka no iba al trabajo?! ¡Esta hecho un asco todo esto-ttebayo!- pero como pudo comenzó a tirar gran parte de lo que había sacado al refrigerador todo desordenado, limpio la sartén y la dejó en un lugar distante, tomó el paño de cocina y limpio rápidamente la superficie sucia de la mesa que había dejado. Luego de todo aquello, fue corriendo al sofá y se acostó simulando dormir.

La puerta del salón se abrió, dejando pasar al moreno, este al llegar al salón observó al rubio, que "seguía durmiendo" luego iba a subir a su habitación cuando notó algo extraño en la cocina (N/a: aclaro por las dudas, la cocina va junto con el salón, una especie de cocina americana, pero enorme).

El moreno se dio cuenta de todo con solo observar, y más se impresionó al ver como el refrigerador estaba completamente desordenado además que los envoltorios estaban allí. Sasuke dio su cara vuelta al rubio mirándole con el más puro odio que su mirada pudiese demostrar, Naruto sudaba infinidades de gotitas, a pesar de que no tenia los ojos abiertos sabia que el moreno estaba furioso. Lo sentía en el ambiente… Sasuke avanzó lentamente al rubio.

- Oe… levanta dobe- su voz se notaba ronca y sumamente enfadada.

- Estoy sumamente cansado-ttebayo, no me pidas eso. Al parecer tendré que quedarme unos días más- mentía descaradamente Naruto.

- Deja de actuar, limpia la cocina mientras tanto- hablaba el moreno, mientras se dirigía a sentar en la mesa del gran comedor. El rubio refunfuñando acotó las ordenes y limpió todo lo que había dejado en desorden, luego de terminar se dirigió al moreno que miraba por el ventanal el gran lago.

- Toma- le tendió un sobre, el rubio lo tomó y lo abrió, sus ojos se salieron de su habitual mirar al ver la gran cantidad de dinero, sin duda eran varios millones.

- ¿Doushite? -

- No tienes donde ir ¿no?, tómalo y vete- le observó. El rubio arrugo un poco el sobre mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido al moreno, sumamente enojado.

- Si hay algo que odio es la lastima Uchiha…- hablaba calmado con voz grave, cosa que descolocó un poco al moreno.- ¿¡Quién demonios te crees?! ¡No necesito de tu dinero, maldito! ¡No te rías de mi-ttebayo! ¡Eres el peor teme que jamás he conocido! ¡Sasuke Baka!- y tiró el sobre en la mesa, mientras se retiraba.

- Creo que exageras dobe…- hablaba tranquilamente el Uchiha mientras volteaba a ver otra vez ese gran lago.

- ¡Me largo-ttebayo! fue un gusto Uchiha-teme-bastardo…- y diciendo esto tomó su maleta y salio a la entrada para retirarse, seguido del moreno.

- ¡No tienes que irte si no quieres! ¡Nunca piensas baka! ¡Eres un maldito dobe!-

- ¡Hasta nunca, Teme!- Se despedía gritando Naruto del Uchiha, rumbo hacia el paradero de buses.

El Uchiha cerró la puerta más que cabreado… ¿qué le pasaba con ese rubio?... "¿Por qué me preocupo? y ahora ese usuratonkachi no tiene donde ir"…

- Demonios, pero no lo pudo evitar…- y con estas palabras salió de su casa en su coche rumbo al paradero de autobuses. Estacionó el coche cerca del paradero, pero en un lugar que el rubio no lo notara. Estuvo ahí varias hora y como antes, cada ves que pasaba un bus. Naruto no lo tomaba.

Ya cansado el moreno de observar esa situación, se decidió. Salió del auto caminando hasta llegar a donde el rubio, este le miro sorprendido y a la vez desconfiado…

- ¿Qué haces acá?, supongo que quedo todo claro-ttebayo-

- Vamos- el moreno se dio la vuelta mientras tomaba la maleta del rubio y se dirigía al carro. Naruto miraba atónito todo esto, - todo esto es por el pago, usuratonkachi, ¿Cuándo piensas pagarme?, vamos a la casa y hablamos- y sin decir más se dirigió al coche. Naruto le miró mal, ya sabia que debía pagarle…

- Tsk… Teme - y lo siguió rumbo al coche.

- Bien…- dijo el moreno, llegados ambos a la casa y el sentado en su sillón favorito,- ya que no tienes trabajo, harás las tareas domesticas de **mí** hogar. No dudes que te pagare bien por ello-

El ojiazul le miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras bufaba molesto y en su mente pasaban un sin fin de maldiciones para el moreno.

- Claro que tengo reglas… soy bien ordenado, odio el desorden y el no cumplimiento de los horarios. Así que para el desayuno siempre, me harás arroz y estofado. En cuanto a la convivencia, mientras yo este aquí tu te quedarás en tu habitación, así no nos encontramos y nos evitamos malos ratos, ¿verdad dobe?- le miró y sonrió con esas típicas sonrisas soy-lo-mejor-del-mundo.

- grrrr…- gruñía el rubio mirándole.

- Bien, ahora me marcho, solo vine a buscar algo. Perdí bastante tiempo contigo usuratonkachi, limpia el salón mientras no estoy, ja ne- y con otra de esas risas que molestan tanto a Naruto, el Uchiha se retiró.

- ¡¡¡Grrr… Sasuke Teme, te odio-ttebayo!!!-

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Sasuke se dirigió luego de ello al trabajo, hablo con su manager por varias horas sobre la nueva película entre otras cosas, lo único bueno es que su manager era una mujer inteligente, algo tímida, pero inteligente y buena persona. Su nombre Hyuuga Hinata.

Luego de unas horas se dirigió a comprar ropa a la tienda de Gaara, tenía muchos deseos de verle.

- Konnichiwa Gaara- le saludo amable.

- Ohh Konnichiwa Sasuke, ¿vienes por vestuario para la fiesta de lanzamiento de la película?-

- Hai-

- Esta bien, tengo lo ideal para ti, te lo traigo…- hablaba desganado el pelirrojo. Sasuke lo noto, pero no quería preguntar nada. Luego que el pelirrojo llegara con unos atuendos para el Uchiha le habló:

- Me marcharé a Nueva York-

Sasuke le miró sorprendido, vaya… esa noticia le había tomado de sorpresa.

- ¿Y cuando volverás?-

- Mmm quizás no vuelva-

Sasuke ya estaba al borde del colapso, ¿su amor de tantos años se marchaba tan de repente y para colmo no volvería nunca?...

- ¿Estas seguro?-

- Aun no tengo más decidido, demo… hai-

El moreno se entristeció de sobremanera. Luego de probarse los atuendos y comprarlos se despidió de Gaara, esa noticia sin duda lo había dejado shockeado. De pronto una idea se le vino a la mente… ¡no podía dejar que el se fuera!. Lo quiso desde que eran niños. Estaba totalmente decidido. Aunque fuera muy arriesgado, **le pediría matrimonio a Gaara.**

Se dirigió a una tienda de joyas y compró las sortijas, mientras luego iba a su restaurante favorito y pedía que esa misma noche dejaran reservado entero el local para el pelirrojo y el… nada podía salir mal…

La noche había llegado a la ciudad rápidamente, Naruto había ordenado todo en la habitación, a pesar de que dormía en el suelo estaba más relajado, al menos dormía en su casa. Fue a lavarse los dientes antes de acostarse cuando sintió la voz del moreno en el salón…

- …Onegai, no te vayas, quédate junto a mi…- de pronto paro… el era Uchiha Sasuke y aunque estuviera enamorado el… ¡no diría frases tan cursis!, - desde que éramos niños, a pesar de que seamos hombres… tú, siempre me has gustado…- ¡no eso era peor! – ¡kuso, no se como decirlo!- mmm… ¿Casémonos?-.

- Hai, acepto. Casémonos amor- el moreno saltó al sentir la voz del rubio muy cerca de el posando su cabeza en el hombro del moreno y una de sus manos acariciaba el pecho. Mientras daba una risa estridente y miraba divertido al moreno. – jajajajaja… Teme deberías verte la cara que pusiste-ttebayo- decía mientras se alejaba.

- ¡¡Kuso!! ¡¿Qué haces aquí usuratonkachi?!- le gritaba el moreno al rubio sumamente sonrojado.

- Tengo sed, vengo por agua. Sin duda tu dialogo da mucha pena teme. Así jamás le tendrás, además no sabía que fueses gay-

- ¿y qué si lo soy?-

- Pues no se-ttebayo, siempre decían en los diarios que andabas con chicas. ¿Lo hacías para disimular?- le decía divertido el rubio mientras tomaba agua.

- Los periódicos y la prensa inventan todo, que es distinto. Pero como tú eres un dobe de primera, crees todo lo que muestran…-

Naruto se atragantó con el agua al escuchar esas palabras, Sasuke sabia como devolver las ofensas. Pero no le respondió no quería empezar una pelea a esas horas de la noche.

- Mañana tengo algo que hacer-ttebayo, así que tendrás que preparar tú mismo la cena, teme-.

- ¿Algo que hacer? ¿Qué cosa?-

- No te importa baka-

- usuratonkachi- gruñó por lo bajo, - Yo mañana tampoco cenaré acá-

- ¿rodaras una película acaso?, ¿con ese discurso de casamiento tan patético teme? Jajaja…- se mofaba el rubio, mientras subía a su habitación, seguido del moreno que se dirigía a la principal.

- Ahh por cierto dobe, mañana quiero el almuerzo también, sopa de miso, anguila horneada con arroz blanco, zumo de naranja. Eso sería, te espera un gran día mañana… Oyasumi dobe- le hablaba cordialmente fingido el moreno, Naruto estaba sumamente enojado… su vida se parecía a la de cenicienta con ese moreno. Pero le contesto de la misma manera.

- Ya comprendí todo, Oyasumi teme- le dijo con una sonrisa cínica que el moreno correspondió, mientras ambos cerraban de un portazo estridente sus respectivas puertas.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

El día transcurrió como cualquier otro, Naruto hizo el desayuno al moreno, este lo comió, no sin antes alegar lo mal que cocinaba y que debería practicar más así que tomaría cursos exhaustivos de cocina por Internet o otras partes. ¡Pero que le cocinara bien!, Naruto alego todo el día, mientras tuvo que limpiar la casa y hacerle el dichoso almuerzo al moreno, cosa que fue en vano porque Sasuke no volvió a la hora del almuerzo, Naruto estaba sumamente cansado con todo terminó en la tarde y decidió al final no salir. Solo quería descansar.

Y así paso el día hasta llegar a la noche, Sasuke le había hablado al pelirrojo que fuera a cierto restaurante en la noche para que cenaran juntos, cosa que Gaara acepto, el pelirrojo estaba sumamente deprimido, Sasuke lo notaba pero no compendia el motivo. No le dio más importancia a ello, así que tuvo que hacer bastantes trámites en el día y no pudo ir a almorzar a la casa. Al llegar al restaurante en la noche y entrar, de pronto la culpa de haberle dicho al rubio que le preparara la comida y no llegar lo estaba molestando, sacudió la cabeza varias veces, quería olvidar ese asunto y dedicarse cien por ciento del pelirrojo que en cualquier momento llegaría. Sasuke entró al gran salón del restaurante y observó la decoración era ideal. Las demás mesas estaban vacías, pero todas tenían prendida una vela y de diversos colores, era sumamente hermoso.

El moreno se sentó y una mesera llevó un helado, Sasuke bufó algo molesto no quería hacer cosas tan cursis como esa pro metió la sortija en el helado. La mesera vio esto y se dirigió directamente hacia la parte de los cocineros le contó a todos mientras llamaba por teléfono a alguien diciendo que el famosos actor Uchiha Sasuke se pensaba casar. Sasuke ni idea tenia de todo esto. Luego de unos minutos llegó el pelirrojo:

- Te hice esperar mucho, gomen-

- Ie… ie, no te preocupes- respondía el moreno observándole. El pelirrojo mientras se sentó miro a todas partes. Se sentía extraño… "¿Por qué no hay nadie más que nosotros?... no creo que…"- Me dijiste que querías decirme algo, ¿Qué era?-

- Luego de cenar, te lo diré- decía el pelinegro algo nervioso… de pronto reacordó la mofa del rubio por su declaración… "juro que le pegaré a ese usuratonkachi después de esto, nadie se burla de las declaraciones de Uchiha Sasuke"…

De pronto el móvil de Gaara comenzó a sonar, se excusó con el moreno por un momento.

- ¿Mochi-Mochi?… ¿nani?... no estoy en el local… estoy en una cena,… ¿dónde éstas?... ohh bien- el pelirrojo se notaba más animado, Sasuke presintió lo peor.

- Sasuke, gomen… era Sai, tengo que irme- decía mientras se levantaba, el moreno sintió un vació muy grande al escuchar esas palabras… - además esta en la tienda, no lo puedo dejar solo ahí. Nos vemos otro día, Ja ne- el pelirrojo se levanto y se fue el moreno estaba en shock, comenzó a seguirlo hasta dar con el tomándolo del brazo.

-Tenemos que hablar-

- Ie, Sai esta esperando en la tienda- decía mientras hacia parar a un taxi fuera del restaurante.

- ¡Que mi copia barata se espere, tengo que hablar contigo!- le gritaba al pelirrojo, este lo miró serio.- ¡te gusta desde hace tiempo, ¿verdad?…. ¡Me das pena!- el moreno le hablaba con celos y sumamente enfadado,- ¡¡¡No le interesas, ni siquiera le gustas!!! -

- ¡Pero a mi me gusta!- Decía fríamente el pelirrojo por las palabras del moreno, ya sabia la realidad pero tampoco debía ser tan directo.- y hare que yo también le guste, aunque demore toda la vida en eso- y diciendo estas palabras subió al taxi y se marcho, Sasuke estaba en shock, todo se había acabado para él… agachó la cabeza y se fue rumbo a su coche.

Gaara llegó al local, Sai estaba dentro mientras veía unas corbatas. El pelirrojo se armó de valor y fue a el.

- ¿Demoré mucho? ¿Qué necesitas?-

- Ie, necesito una corbata, para la fiesta de lanzamiento de la película. Ahh… además- el castaño caminó hasta el pelirrojo, hasta acercarse demasiado a él, estaban completamente juntos, Sai se agacho un poco, el pelirrojo estaba muy sonrojado, sin duda ver al castaño a esa distancia era una maravillosa vista. Pero Sai no le miraba, miraba tras de el, Sai alargó su brazo y tomó una chaqueta de terno…

- esta es perfecta, me gusta y combina con la corbata, no crees Gaa-chan- le dijo mientras le observaba con una sonrisa, el pelirrojo sacudió su cabeza mientras evitaba el sonrojo,- Ha… hai- que le pasaba, el no tartamudeaba… "Sai, odio cuando no comprendo tus actitudes".

- Vendrás conmigo a la fiesta, supongo-

- ¿eh?-

- Ahh gomen, no te lo había pedido. Bueno ahora lo sabes, ¿irás conmigo?- Gaara le miraba sorprendido… "¿¡Sai invitándome?!"…

- etto… hai-

- Así me gusta Gaa-chan- dijo el castaño dando un beso en la mejilla del de ojos aguamarina.- No te sonrojes, que tu cabello y tu cara forman un tomate perfecto, hehe…- Gaara se puso más rojo, mientras miraba enojado a Sai, su mano estaba alzada mientras tomaba el cuello del castaño y lo apretaba…

- Sai, te mataré….-

- No… Gaa-chan era una broma… ¡me ahogo!-

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Sasuke entraba a la residencia sumamente serio y deprimido, miró su mano que poseía el anillo de compromiso, lo observó por unos minutos, luego se dirigió a un ventanal, lo abrió y tiró el anillo que callo entre la densa hierba del gigantesco patio. Luego se dirigió al refrigerador por una cerveza. Naruto al sentir el ruido del refrigerador desde el primer piso, supo que el moreno había vuelto, tenia algo de sed, además necesidad de conversar… ¿el por qué?... ni el mismo lo sabia. Bajó y se encontró con el moreno.

- Ya estas de vuelta-ttebayo- le hablaba mientras revolvía sus cabellos rubios y se abrochaba un botón del pijama de zorritos con que dormía, Sasuke le observó mientras Naruto le ofrecía otra cerveza para que ambos tomaran juntos. Naruto se dio la vuelta, la camisa de su pijama estaba alzada justo en una parte del trasero, Sasuke tragó saliva al verle, el rubio tenía un trasero perfecto… "¡¿pero que retorcidas cosas piensas?! ES EL DOBE!"… Sasuke cerró sus ojos mientras intentaba no ver el trasero del rubio, el cual se agachaba donde estaba el lugar de las cervezas, dándole entradas reservadas en primera fila para espectáculo del moreno.

Sasuke se sonrojó levemente… "¡Esto ya es demasiado!"... y con paso robótico intentando controlar las sensaciones de su cuerpo al observar al rubio, se dirigió a la mesa del comedor y se sentó. Naruto saco dos cervezas, y las coloco encima de la mesa.

- Mis amigos fueron los que vendieron la casa… vaya amigos que tengo. Nos conocimos desde hace quince años y me hacen algo así… ¿engañar a su amigo?- decía el rubio mientras el moreno le observaba- No tengo donde ir, no tengo nada mío, ¡ellos lo sabían e igual me hicieron eso-ttebayo!- Naruto hablaba con tristeza mientras un puchero se formaba en sus labios, Sasuke sintió una punzada en su corazón al verle. Tomó la cerveza y se la dejo enfrente al rubio.

- Bebe, eso te animará algo- y obedeciendo el rubio tomó un poco. Le agradeció el gesto al moreno, sabia que muy a su manera era un gesto de apoyo.

- ¿Y como te fue en el rodaje de la película con declaración, de que trataba?- el moreno le observó, Naruto de pronto sintió algo extraño… "esos ojos se ven muy tristes… ¿doushite?"…

- Se trataba de un chico que se enamoraba de otro, cierto día el otro chico le dijo que se iría lejos, el enamorado intentó convencerlo que se quedara con el… pero el otro chico ni siquiera se detuvo a escucharle…-

- Porque amaba a otro hombre-ttebayo- dijo el rubio, el moreno le observó con curiosidad. Mientras se apoyaba bien en la mesa mirando directo las orbes azules, Naruto puso sus brazos en la mesa mientras se acercó y miró las orbes oscuras, estaban relativamente cerca…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

- Soy escritor-ttebayo, ¿lo recuerdas?- le dijo mientras le miraba con soberbia, Sasuke le seguía mirando fijo…- … pero ese hombre no estaba enamorado del chico, pero el chico intento e intentó hasta que lo consiguió. Demo… el enamorado al saber que su amado y ese hombre estaban juntos desistió de todo, el querer a otra persona no siempre te da felicidad-ttebayo…- Naruto hablaba con los ojos cerrados, Sasuke observaba los labios del rubio como se movían conforme a cuanto contaba

- ¿Y... y que le sucedió?- Naruto abrió los ojos y comenzó a mover las manos en forma de actuación.

- El chico al no ser correspondido se fue a una isla solo, lo único que quería era olvidar a ese amor... y que mejor que hacerlo en una isla… demo esa isla no era una isla cualquiera, era la isla de un tesoro oculto y…- Sasuke observaba con una mueca de disgusto y desprecio al escuchar el resto de la historia, ese rubio sin duda era muy infantil.-…luego de días, por cosas de casualidad encontró el tesoro y así fue rico… esto nos enseña teme, que la vida es impredecible y emocionante-ttebayo!-

- Mejor ve a la cama dobe, la cerveza mareó tus neuronas- dijo mientras se levantaba y dejaba la lata en el basurero, el rubio le miró enfadado inflando una de sus mejillas… "¡Demo… si era fascinante-ttebayo! teme amargado"…

Sasuke estaba en su habitación cuando vio pasar al rubio directo a la habitación que le correspondía mientras daba un bostezo. Sasuke por primera vez en mucho tiempo dio una sonrisa sincera… "usuratonkachi"…

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Al día siguiente el moreno se despertó revolviéndose en la cama, había tenido un extraño sueño que lo protagonizaba el rubio… no entendía el porque ahora pensaba tanto en el ojiazul, el sueño era sumamente normal, pero se despertó en el momento que el rubio le dijo la misma frase de Gaara… que le gustaba a un hombre… ¿por qué se imagino eso con el rubio? Eso ni el mismo lo sabia, desganado… se levanto y se dio una relajante ducha, luego de terminar se seco y vistió, lavó sus dientes y fue directo a la cocina, el rubio ya había preparado el desayuno.

- Por kami, espero que hoy hayas cocinado mejor-

- Hai, hai…- naruto por alguna razón le hablaba feliz al moreno, este no comprendía el motivo… "¿Qué le pasa a este dobe que no peleamos siempre?"..., - voy a salir-ttebayo, ya dejé el almuerzo preparado también así que puedes servirte cuando quieras teme- decía mientras dejaba el tazón con estofado y otro de arroz en la mesa. Se sacó su delantal de cocina, tomó una gran cantidad de hojas que el moreno miró extrañamente y se marcho. Sasuke se preguntaba el porque de la actitud tan pasiva del rubio…

Naruto llego a una de la editorial más importante de Japón, suspiro y entro, al fin su escrito sería mostrado.

- ¿Le gusta?…- preguntaba el rubio a un señor que observaba su escrito.

- Esta bien. Demo luego lo veré entero, te llamaremos…- dijo sin más dejando las hojas en la mesa mientras anotaba en la computadora.

- Demo… ¿cuándo me llamaran-ttebayo? si le soy sincero necesito que sea luego, es urgente-

- Ya te dije que te llamaremos…- siguió anotando en la computadora, Naruto bufó molesto mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Mientras en otro lugar, la manager del pelinegro llegaba a las oficinas preguntando por Sasuke.

- ¡Sa…saben donde esta Sasuke?- alzaba la voz tímida a los secretarios y demás personal de la oficina. La chica tenía un largo cabello negro azulado, su piel era entre blanca y rosada, sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Neji y su cuerpo era de una mujer desarrollada, simplemente una mujer muy atractiva para todos los hombres, su nombre… Hyuuga Hinata.

- Hinata-sama, Sasuke no ha venido, e intentado llamarle pero no contesta- le hablaba su primo Neji a la peliazul, esta suspiro algo molesta pero tranquilizadora.

- Le dije que no se metiera en problemas, salió en la prensa que había pedido matrimonio a un chico. No me importa que la prensa se entere que es gay, sino que con esta nueva noticia de que se quiere casar. Habrá problemas entre las fans, los productores de las películas y un sin fin de personal más- decía desganada, Neji posó una mano en su hombro dándole ánimos.

- Tenemos que avisarle. Demo… anímate, siempre ocurren este tipo de cosa, Sasuke siempre las supera y esta no será la excepción- decía a su prima dándole apoyo.

- Arigato Neji-

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Naruto llegó a la casa bastante desanimado nada le había salido bien en el día, además de que se sorprendió al ver unos periódicos por ahí que decían que el moreno había pedido matrimonio a un chico… así que Sasuke es gay… bueno yo también lo soy, ¿que más da-ttebayo? me costo aceptarlo pero lo hice… ahora, ¿quién será el chico con quien se quería casar?… debe ser ese Gaara-ttebayo"…luego de ello entro a la casa y se fijó que había un sobre en la mesa del salón, lo tomó lo abrió…

-¡Wuooo sugoiii-ttebayo 0!- decía mirando lo que decía, eran dos entradas para la fiesta del pre estreno de la película de Sasuke. De pronto miró hacia los ventanales y pudo observar al moreno en un banco (n/a: de esos grandes que se mueven como una especie de columpios) leyendo un libro, se veía sumamente intelectual así, Naruto no entendió el porque pero verle así lo hizo sentir extraño, un leve color carmesí se posó en sus mejillas….

- ¡Anosa…anosa…Sasuke-baka!- decía el rubio al llegar al lado del moreno. Este le observó molesto, había interrumpido su lectura.- nee… teme, estas entradas son de la fiesta del pre estreno, ¿puedo ir-ttebayo?, déjame ir… algunos pueden interesarse en mi trabajo- le miraba con una bella sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos, estaba emocionado.

- Ie -

- ¡¿Ha?! ¿¡Doushite!?-

- Porque eres una carga…- le habló frió el moreno.

….silencio tenso por algunos segundos, un pájaro se veía en las alturas mientras volaba y cantaba: bakas….bakas…bakas….

- ¡¡¡¡Teme, baka, bastardo, desgraciado, borde y más-ttebayo!!!!- le hablaba enojado el rubio, mientras le daba una patada al banco que se balanceaba elevándolo un poco y haciéndolo balancearse con fuerza… ¿resultado?… Sasuke se calló, golpeándose en las piernas fuertemente.

- ¡¡Argg!!¡Usuratonkachi!- Le gritó al rubio, este sacó la lengua y se adentró a la casa enojado.

Naruto ni torpe ni corto, se guardo una entrada en el bolsillo del pantalón mientras colocaba detrás de la otra entrada un papel haciendo asemejar dos.

- Hehe… de todas formas iré teme…- y con estos pensamientos Naruto se arregló para ir a la fiesta de pre estreno.

La noche llegó, Naruto esperó a que Sasuke se retirara lo cual lo hizo temprano, luego de eso el rubio se vistió con la ropa que le había comprado el moreno con anterioridad, no tenía otra más decente para esa ocasión. Y marcho rumbo a la fiesta.

Al llegar se maravillo con la vista que le ofrecía el lugar, era a las afueras de un hotel, todo perfectamente arreglado para la ocasión, estaba todo espectacular.

- ¿Qué es esto, Sasuke?- Le preguntaba Hinata al moreno, luego de haber hablado el asunto. El moreno le había entregado una gran cantidad de hojas; el escrito de Naruto.

- Es un escrito, me gustaría que lo leyeras y me dijeras que tal esta, es de un amigo…- La peliazul lo observó, ella sabia de escritura también había estudiado literatura.

- Esta bien, lo revisare. Ahora disfruta Sasuke y no te preocupes por lo demás- el moreno asintió pero su mirar se desvió al ver a cierto chico rubio de ojos azules paseando por allí… "¡¿Naruto, que hace acá?!"… el rubio estaba en la parte de comida, comía todo lo que hallaba… no había su preciado ramen, pero las tortas estaban bien y lo demás… por un día que no comiera ramen, su vida no acabaría.

- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí, dobe?- Naruto salto al escuchar al moreno.

- En autobús-

- Te dije que no vinieras-

- Déjame en paz teme, ya te dije el porque vine-ttebayo- y siguió comiendo ignorando olímpicamente al moreno. Este ya harto de las actitudes del rubio se alejo. Mientras otro hombre le habló.

- Naruto, ¿cómo estás?- El rubio se volteó y saludo.

- Sai, bien arigato…- sonrió al ojinegro. Hablaron largo rato, el castaño le dijo que tenia que hacer la publicidad para unas películas y el rubio le contó su dilema con su escrito. Mientras le contaba de qué trataba, Sai reía por momentos observando fijamente al ojiazul… "es muy lindo este kitsune"… estuvieron hablando harto rato hasta que cierto pelirrojo también invitado a la fiesta interrumpió.

- Konnichiwa, Sai… Naruto- decía mientras los saludaba, ellos respondieron al gesto, de pronto el móvil del rubio comenzó a sonar, este se excuso un momento alejándose del par.

- ¿De que reían tanto? Se notaba que estabas entretenido…-

- ¿Por qué te pones así?-

- Te gusta verme en estas situaciones parece, ne Sai- le hablaba serio el pelirrojo. Sai dejo su sonrisa e igualo la seriedad.

- ¿Provocar qué?…-

- Siempre haces lo mismo, sabes que me gustas maldito e igual…- pero se detuvo, el no quería decir nada de eso, no pudo evitar que las palabras salieran solas.

Mientras en otra parte Sasuke le informaba al rubio que se marcharían de la fiesta, el moreno había visto a Gaara y por lo pasado no tenia deseos de verlo…

- Vete tú teme, yo estoy ocupado- Sasuke le miró extrañado.

- Estaba hablando con Sai. Estábamos hablando sumamente bien, por que tenias que llamarme y cortar lo que hablábamos, estaba entretenido y el también conmigo-

Sasuke en ese momento sintió algo muy extraño, un fuego por dentro, reclamando ser expulsado… ¿celos?...

- Me iré sin ti, entonces- le amenazo con la mirada cargada de enojo. Naruto no entendía el porque de esa mirada.

- Entonces vete teme y no interrumpas- se giró dirección al lugar donde había estado hablando con Sai.

- Gomen., pero siempre pensé en ti como un amigo, jamás como algo más además Gaara tu me conoces, yo no tengo sentimientos así por nadie- el pelirrojo le miro serio, esas palabras sin lo habían dejado sin habla…- además, ¿sabes cuanto le gustas al Uchiha-bastardo?-

- Urusai, imbecil- le respondió Gaara mientras se dirigía hacia otro lugar. Sai le seguía los pasos, de pronto el pelirrojo se encontró con Sasuke.

- Uchiha Sasuke, ¿yo te gusto? ¿Me quieres acaso? ¡Se sincero conmigo de una vez!- le hablaba frío. Sasuke le observó, seguidamente llegó Sai mirando al par y Naruto también, el pelinegro observo al curioso rubio, lo tomo del brazo, lo atrajo hacia él, abrazándolo en el proceso…

- No me gustas….- le dijo mirando al pelirrojo que estaba sorprendido al igual que Sai, - Naruto…- atrajo a un sorprendido rubio, tomando con una mano la nuca y con la otra atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, sus rostros estaban a centímetros, primero un leve rose de sus labios y luego un beso… La prensa que estaba alrededor se fue directa a ellos tomando fotos en todo el transcurso del beso… primero casto y luego apasionado.

En ambos cruzaron los mismos pensamientos… "…este sentimiento… me siento extraño… me gusta… sus labios son adictivos… ¿¡qué me sucede!?"… pensaban mientras se besaban apasionadamente, Sasuke adentró su lengua en la cavidad del rubio, el cual correspondió gustoso a ello…

**¡¡¡¡¡¡CONTINUARAAAAAAAA!!!!!**

N/A: Yoshhh!!! Aquí con un nuevo chapter, espero le haya gustado non

Acá la sinopsis del tercer chapter….

"**Episodio Tres: Casamiento"**

"… **Dos personas se comprometen, ¡la familia se agranda!…, ¿una canción de niños O.o?, la abuela no lo acepta :S…, ¿un hermano obsesionado con su koi y el sexo?... noche de bodas…, ¡no se andar en bicicleta-ttebayo T.T!..., yo te enseñaré…"**

Algo extraño el resumen del próximo capitulo xD, pero me gusto xP eso y mucho más en el próximo Chapter…

Doy gracias x sus comentarios a:

**-Samara-Lestrange-** me alegra mucho que te haya encantado n.n, ya naru tendrá su recompensa... aunque para el no lo sea xD, m alegra tb k t guste como se ha dejado a Sasuke ;) y a Naruto ;), m alegra k siendo el primer AU que lees te haya gustado tanto. A mi tb m gusta el AU en estos chicos xD, gracias por lo del tipo de narración. Intento hacer lo mejor que puedo ojala que sea mejor después xP hahahahaha y gracias por lo de genio, pero solo soy una chica común k le gusta escribir xD, bueno acá tienes el nuevo chapter espero t guste non, nos leemos en los reviews ;) matta ne-ttebayo!!!

**Carli-chan.JSR **Que bueno que te gusto la historia n.n al igual k tu, amo tb el sasunaru xD y puedes ver el drama en youtube de full house, pk tb fue hecho drama con mi actor favorito coreano y mi segunda actriz favorita coreana xP asi k vela t la recomiendo al cien por ciento, nos leemos en los RR matta ne-ttebayo!!!

**Riznao** Me gusta que te haya encantado non!, si pobre naru, pero ya le vendrá un peculiar recompensa xD, nos leemos en los RR Matta ne-ttebayo!!!

Gracias por leer…

¡Matta nee-ttebayo! 0


	3. Episodio Tres: Casamiento

**Aclaración: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, sino que le pertenecen al gran señor **Masashi Kishimoto**, además que ninguno de los personajes de Full House me pertenece, sino al autor del manga coreano **Sooyeon Wan**; acoto que mis letras van dirigidas solamente a las personas que les guste lo que escribo y también solo las escribo con el fin de entretener al lector que pasee por estas hojas, no pretendo ganar nada con esto, solo sus lecturas y sus bellos comentarios, en fin dada ésta aclaración podemos empezar el fic.

Simbología (xD): "......" pensamientos de los respectivos personajes.

**¡Yaoi Full House! **

**Episodio Tres: Casamiento**

Todos estaban asombrados, Sasuke seguía en lo suyo mientras Naruto le correspondía, luego de unos minutos así el aire se les agotó y tuvieron que alejarse, Sasuke posaba sus manos en la cintura del rubio, mientras este le apresaba en cuello con sus brazos al separarse ambos abrieron sus orbes observándose el uno al otro con una pregunta en sus mentes... "¡¿PERO QUE HE HECHO?!"... Sus pensamientos no pudieron seguir ya que los de la prensa se les echaron encima como leones peleando por una presa...

- ¡¿Este es el chico con el cual te comprometiste?!-

- ¿¡Es cierto que lo invitó y reservó para la pasada noche el restaurante más caro de Japón?!-

- ¡ONEGAI CONTESTENOS!-

Estas entre más preguntas asaltaban al par, los cuales retrocedían con temor y nerviosos, la prensa se les acercaba demasiado y eran demasiados, el par estaba sumamente sonrojado. De pronto llegó Neji junto a Hinata y unos dos guardaespaldas. Rodeando al moreno y al rubio empujándoles para que avanzaran y se fueran de la fiesta.

Uno de los guardaespaldas le hablo al par, - Tsk... que problemático- bufando cansado mientras alejaba a los de la prensa haciendo que el par pudiera pasar más tranquilo.

- Tienes razón Shikamaru, pensé que nos relajaríamos un poco. Demo como siempre el Uchiha arma escándalos- hablaba bufando un chico de cabello castaño, con dos marcas en sus mejillas, sus colmillos eran un poco más grandes de lo normal.

- ¡Urusai, ustedes dos! No tenemos la culpa que la prensa sea tan molesta- respondía el pelinegro mientras llevaba tomando a un sorprendido ojiazul con todo y lo hacia ingresar en su carro, Sasuke rápidamente se subió y arrancaron de allí.

Sasuke, llego al gran edificio donde trabajaba, le pidió a Naruto que le acompañara Hinata había llegado seguida de él, estaba sumamente enojada y eso es algo poco común en ella, Naruto le acompaño y espero fuera mientras Sasuke y Hinata hablaban dentro de la gran oficina de la Hyuuga.

- Tú causaste esto, ahora dime cómo lo resuelvo... Sasuke. Con tú escándalo de ayer estoy sumamente estresada. ¿No te das cuenta que con esto solo harás películas de menor rango?, ¿un matrimonio justamente ahora?, Sasuke tu sabes que lo que mas necesitas es tiempo para los largos rodajes...- le miraba directamente con sus orbes penetrantes claras a las del moreno, este colocó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras la miraba serio.

- Velo por el lado bueno Hinata, con esto se acabaran los escándalos- dijo sin más el moreno saliendo de la oficina.

- Hay una conferencia de prensa para unos días más y ahí tendrás que dar tus aclaraciones, esto ya no me corresponde a mí, Sayounara- dijo la ojiclara despidiendo al moreno desde la puerta. Naruto se asomó a ver a la chica, esta le miró el rubio hizo una reverencia mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, esta se sonrojó levemente..."este chico sin duda es hermoso, comprendo de todas maneras a Sasuke por su actitud"...

Sasuke se alejaba mientras Naruto le seguía los pasos. Al llegar a su hogar Sasuke pasó completamente de Naruto, este estaba sumamente extrañado por todo, debía hablar con el moreno, Sasuke se estaba dando una relajante ducha, al terminar y salir de la ducha tomó su toalla la iba a amarrar a su cintura cuando de pronto la puerta se abre mostrando a un rubio bastante enfadado observándole, Sasuke se sonrojó de sobremanera...

- ¡Sasuke, tenemos que hablar-ttebayo! por....- Naruto comenzó a bajar su volumen de voz tras que su mirada pasara del pecho húmedo de Sasuke a su cintura, luego hacia sus piernas para detenerse en cierto lugar. Naruto estaba sumamente rojo...

- ¿¿¿¡¡¡Que no conoces la privacidad, Naruto!!!???- gritaba el moreno sonrojado mientras se colocaba la toalla rápidamente en su cintura. Naruto aun estaba rojo... "¡Ahora comprendo por que a tantas mujeres les gusta, este Teme tiene un miembro enorme!, ¿será normal-ttebayo? ¡No!... ¡Eso no es normal!... a lo mejor su madre se cruzo con un caballo... ¿¿¡¡Pero que cosas estoy pensando-ttebayo??!!"... sacudió su cabeza, No se había dado cuenta cuando Sasuke salio del baño dirigiéndose a su habitación.

- ¡Teme, te dije que tenemos que hablar!-

Sasuke se molesto que Naruto entrara a su habitación...

- ¿Hablar?... ¿de qué?- le miraba fijamente, Naruto aun estaba algo rojo por lo visto con anterioridad, le costaba hablar de corrido...

- ¡De lo que paso hace unas horas-ttebayo!...- el rubio le miraba exigiendo respuestas, el moreno solo le miraba curioso...- ¡No soy una persona que la manejas como quieres, teme!, ¿¡te parezco un chico fácil acaso?!-

Sasuke lo miró de pies a cabeza y viceversa, como el rubio le miraba exigiendo respuesta, suspiro y luego dijo...

- **Casémonos**-

....otro gran minuto de silencio, Naruto le miraba sumamente sorprendido...

- **Te contrato como esposo, dobe**-

Naruto calló en cuenta de todo pero aun así le sorprendía...

- ¡Teme, estas completamente loco! ¡No me voy a casar con un borde!, no me gustas nada... ni siquiera me atraes un poco y para colmo...- Naruto se acercó al moreno, sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, ambos se miraban fijamente sus orbes emitían fuego en sus miradas, -...no te soporto-ttebayo-

Sasuke le miró enojado mientras él ahora era el que avanzaba haciendo retroceder al rubio.

- Eres ruidoso, un gritón, un baka, no me gustas para nada y también no te soporto...- Naruto le miró aun más enojado.

- Perfecto, si es así no tenemos porqué casarnos-ttebayo-.

- Demo, de todas formas...- el moreno se alejó del rubio, este había topado la pared, - será fácil divorciarnos también...- Naruto le observó con curiosidad...

- ¿Divorcio?-

- Por supuesto dobe, ¿es que acaso piensas vivir conmigo toda tu vida?- le hablaba con una media sonrisa, cargada de burla. Naruto sacudió su cabeza tras un sonrojo repentino que tuvo al escuchar esas palabras; - estoy cansado de todos lo escándalos que se forman, y de las mujeres que me siguen a todas partes. Te pagaré un sueldo y te daré una pensión alimentaría cuando nos divorciemos-. Naruto comenzó a plantearse todo.

- Pero esto es muy idiota-ttebayo...- el moreno pensó unos momentos hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

- Y te daré la casa. Piénsalo y decide- Le dijo, mientras lo sacaba de su habitación, Naruto comenzó a pasear por toda la casa y el patio, pensando...

Al otro día, el rubio se levanto temprano a escribir el la computadora. Luego de estar escribiendo cierto tiempo, imprimió la hoja y se la dio al moreno, el cual desayunaba.

- Es un pacto matrimonial, ¿no?-

- Hai, por lo tanto necesitamos un contrato-ttebayo- se miraban mientras el rubio comía un pequeño tazón de ramen instantáneo. Dejó el tazón en la mesa, tomó el contrato y comenzó a leer:

**1.- Se respetará la privacidad de cada uno-.**

**2.- No exigiremos intimidad física- **en este punto Sasuke le observó indiferente, pero su mente por primera ves dudo... el rubio le observó de la misma manera, debían cumplir las reglas.

**3.- El matrimonio no pasará más allá de los seis meses-.**

**4.- Una vez separados, Uzumaki Naruto será el único y verdadero propietario de Full House-.**

- ¿Alguna objeción-ttebayo?- le preguntó mientras volvía a tomar su tazón de ramen mirando con una sonrisa al Uchiha.

- Apéndice, si este acuerdo se revela a alguien, se anulará inmediatamente e Uzumaki Naruto no tendrá la pensión alimenticia, ni Full House… ¿bien?-.

- Ok-ttebayo -.

Y así Naruto firmó el contrato y luego Sasuke lo hizo, ambos se dieron la mano. Pacto acordado...

**n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n**

Sasuke esperaba fuera del lugar donde estaban arreglando a Naruto para la entrevista, el moreno vestía un terno negro elegante, camina blanca y corbata azul marina bien oscura. Miraba su reloj con impaciencia Naruto llevaba bastante tiempo y aún no estaba listo, y debían llegar a la conferencia...

Luego de unos minutos el rubio por fin salió acompañado de Neji que hablaban animadamente, Sasuke le iba a gritar alguna pesadez, pero no pudo al ver el aspecto del rubio. Este vestía un elegante terco azul marino con líneas verticales muy finas, llevaba una camisa celeste muy pálida, casi blanca y una corbata del mismo color que sus orbes. Su cabello no estaba rebelde como siempre, sino que en algunos sectores peinados y en otros más disparejos haciéndolo ver algo más manejable, brillante y suave al tacto. Naruto brillaba como nunca. Sasuke le miraba embelesado, el rubio también, el moreno se veía bastante bien, pero el juego de miradas ya se estaba dando por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Nani?... ¿me veo muy extraño-ttebayo?- le decía con una sonrisa nerviosa. Sasuke carraspeó un poco mientras miraba a otro lugar aparentando indiferencia, pero el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas se notaba.

- Es como si llevaras un disfraz-

Resultado, el rubio le miró molesto. De pronto Neji acotó que realmente se veía muy bien, y que no debería tratar Sasuke de esa forma a su novio. El moreno bufó molesto, mientras se acercó al ojiazul, lo tomó del brazo y se fueron a la conferencia.

Naruto se conmocionó al entrar el gran salón. Estaba repleto y la prensa sacaba muchas fotos, Naruto estaba muy mareado entre tanto flash, Sasuke le tomó de la mano, mientras mostraba una sonrisa a la prensa y al rubio, este al verle le miró extrañado... "¡¡Es el Apocalipsis!! ¿¡Sasuke sonriendo-ttebayo?!"... El moreno jaló la mano de Naruto, hasta llevarlo a donde debían sentarse, al hacerlo la conferencia dio inicio...

- Se dice que se conocieron en un avión... ¿pueden relatarnos como fue?-

Sasuke le dio una sonrisa, para después posarla en el rubio agarrando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos, Naruto estaba en shock.

- Pues es verdad, le vi muy nervioso. Le pregunté si era la primera vez que subía a un avión, y se disgusto mucho por la pregunta...- todos rieron ante lo dicho por el moreno. Naruto no le agradó nada eso, Sasuke estaba mintiendo.

- Esta pregunta es para Uzumaki Naruto. Para un hombre adorado por muchas mujeres y hombres también, ¿que crees que este hizo especial para él?-

Naruto observó al moreno, este le apretó fuertemente la mano mientras le sonreía más. No quedaba de otra que fingir.

- Etto... –observaba de reojo al moreno, mientras posaba su mirar en el entrevistador, sonreía nervioso - ... Pues no lo se, no sabría decirte-ttebayo -

- Es posible que ni el mismo lo sepa...- el rubio le observó, el moreno le devolvió el mirar, sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros. Sasuke le miraba con ¿cariño?

- lo tierno y adorable que es este kitsune-chan - Naruto abrió los ojos de sobremanera... mientras recordaba en especifico cierta escena en el avión, cuando él vomito al moreno y este le grito... "Tsk, seguro teme, seguro..."... pensaba sarcástico. Pero ambos se sonrieron, cínicamente claro...

- El matrimonio parece algo precipitado, ¿será un matrimonio forzado o arreglado?- tras esta pregunta todos guardaron silencio. Para luego reír exageradamente por dicha pregunta, Sasuke y Naruto por ese lapso dejaron de respirar.

- No, yo sinceramente amo a este hombre. Estábamos juntos desde hace algún tiempo, demo... él es algo tímido, por ello no quisimos decir nada antes, además ustedes saben, La homosexualidad hoy en día a pesar de que el pensamiento avanza, algunos son muy cerrados de pensamiento. Pero ahora hemos aceptado todo y finalmente pudimos comprometernos, yo quiero protegerle, acompañarle en los mejores momentos como en los peores. Quiero estar toda mi vida junto a él- Naruto recordó la vez en que el moreno le quería golpear y tantas otras en que le gritó y lo hecho a la calle cuando le contó lo de su casa... "¡¡te odio teme mentiroso!!"... hervía de la rabia Naruto. Sasuke le sonrió, mientras le susurraba...

- Sonríe y responde a todo como yo respondo... dobe... sino estás muerto- Naruto le sonrió mientras su ceja temblaba levemente por la ira contenida.

**n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n**

Los días pasaban... el matrimonio estaba arreglado para lo antes posible. Naruto debía salir muchas veces, ese día le tocaba elegir el traje de boda, no se decidía por uno negro, azul o blanco.

Estuvo probándose muchos diseños de diversos tipos hasta que encontró el que le gustaba, un terno blanco de fina tela, lo que más le gustó de todo el diseño era que la parte de atrás de la chaqueta de terco el corte empezaba desde el final de su espalda como una especie de dos colas en puntas que llegaban hasta sus rodillas, estaba ceñido en la cintura, haciendo que resaltara su hermosa figura. El pantalón a la medida. La camisa blanca, más una especie de chaqueta sin mangas blanca como la nieve. La corbata era color marfil, al igual que los zapatos. Y el adornado de guantes blancos. Todo el conjunto hacia resaltar su piel tostada, su cabello oro y lo más hermoso que sus deslumbrantes ojos zafiros brillaban con intensidad. Muchas diseñadoras y vendedoras miraban embelesadas al rubio. Mientras una le sacaba una foto. Naruto acepto gustoso a eso. Tendría un recuerdo al menos de cuando usó un traje de bodas.

Luego de comprar el terno blanco. Se dirigió a un lugar donde ofrecían masajes, tratamientos de piel, solarium, sauna y un sin fin de cosas más. El moreno le había entregado el dinero para que lo hiciera, Sasuke también estaba en las compras de su traje y lo demás pero por otros lados.

El moreno por otra parte, había terminado en el edificio de comprar su terno, había escogido uno azul marino, de corte de chaqueta en una punta larga por la espalda, le llegaba algo más debajo de sus glúteos, al igual que el del rubio ceñido en la cintura, haciendo resaltar el cuerpo, la camisa blanca y la corbata azul más clara al igual que los zapatos y los guantes. Un conjunto que lo hacia ver realmente hermoso, resultado... también le habían sacado una foto. Al salir se encontró extrañamente con Sai, al parecer también hacia la campaña publicitaria de esa tienda de novios...

- ¡Konnichiwa Uchiha bastardo!- le saludaba Sai mientras posaba su mano en el hombro del moreno y palpaba con fuerza.

- No me golpes copia barata – le hablaba con una vena palpitando en su cien, por la acción de Sai.

- ¡No seas pesado bastardo!, a propósito...- le dijo ya más serio, - ¿Qué se siente casarte antes que yo?-

El moreno tras ese comentario dio una sonrisa autosuficiente, que dejó paralizado a Sai. Sasuke casi nunca sonreía... "mmm... entonces es cierto todo eso del matrimonio, demo... ese rubio me esta gustando demasiado"...

- Te rendiste rápido Uchiha- El moreno le miro serio y hasta enojado.

- ¿De que hablas?-

- Con Gaara, no es obvio. Es difícil su carácter, pero debiste tener paciencia con él-.

- Tú no sabes nada de él. Así que no hables así. Y en cuanto a carácter el tuyo es mil veces peor -

- Pero al parecer...- dijo el castaño dando una de esas sonrisa que molestaban al moreno,- le conozco mejor que tú- ya harto de todo eso Sasuke se fue. El castaño le grito felicitándolo por la boda, pero eso al moreno al menos por el momento, no le importaba.

**n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n**

Sasuke llegaba a la casa sumamente cabreado por la conversación con Sai, dejó la cantidad grande de bolsas de ropa entre otras cosas en su habitación, seguidamente revisó toda la casa, pero ni rastro del rubio. Fue a la habitación del rubio, pero tampoco le encontró.

- Que desorden hay aquí- dijo al ver todo desparramado, pero su atención se centró en cierto recuadro, lo tomó entre sus manos. El retrato decía...

**Un recuerdo de la familia, para nuestro pequeño Naruto de Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina.... Jueves 17... **

Sasuke de pronto al ver la fecha recordó la fecha en que habían muerto los padres de Naruto, fue ahí que calló en cuenta. Esa foto había sido tomada el día antes del accidente. La observó, Naruto sin duda era el vivo retrato de su padre. Rubio, de ojos azules, pero también tenía una leve esencia de la madre en la expresión de sus ojos; al ver la foto y observar a la madre y al hijo haciendo alboroto supuso que Naruto debió sacar el carácter de su madre. Algo que le causo curiosidad al moreno fue notar que el rubio no poseía esas marcas en su rostro en aquella foto... "a lo mejor esas marcas le quedaron luego del accidente"... ya que supo días después de conocerle que Naruto también estaba en el lugar de los hechos cuando ocurrió ese accidente, pero sus padres intentaron protegerle, es por eso que no murió ni le sucedió nada... "Solo esas marcas"... decía mientras pasaba sus dedos por las mejillas de aquel rubio en la foto, donde Naruto salía con tan solo ocho años de edad sonriendo muy contento... "quien iba a pensar que al día siguiente los perderías, dobe"... Sasuke miro triste la fotografía y la volvió a dejar en su lugar. Tomó su móvil y llamó al rubio...

- ¿Mochi-Mochi... teme, que quieres?-

- ¿Donde estas? Deberías estar aquí, no puedes haberte demorado tanto con las compras-

- Cálmate baka, luego haré todo en cuanto vuelva. Ahora estoy ocupado-.

- ¿Dónde estas?- volvió a repetir algo molesto.

- No lo se. Cuando llegue a la casa, llegó un señor y me dijo que debía ir con el a la ciudad a visitar a alguien que me quería conocer...-

Sasuke por un momento dejó de hablar, pero siguió con la conversación...

- ¿Es Iruka el chofer?-

- Hai... ¿Cómo lo sabes-ttebayo?-

-Porque el es el chofer de mi padre y de la familia. Te han llevando a conocerlos, dobe...-

El rubio no respondió por unos segundos.

- ¿Naruto?... ¡oe!-

- ¡Demo no estoy preparado-ttebayo!- se impacientó.

- Lo se... demo no te preocupes, espérame allá- El moreno cortó dejando algo impresionado al rubio, uno la actitud de Sasuke. Dos conocería a su familia... a la que pronto ingresaría.

**n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n**

El rubio había llegado luego de unos minutos a una gran mansión en la ciudad. En la entrada decía... **Clan Uchiha**...El chofer Iruka llamó al timbre anunciando la llegada del rubio.

Al entrar lo recibió una mujer sumamente atractiva, Naruto se sonrojó levemente al verla, sin duda ella era la madre de Sasuke, el moreno era su vivo retrato se parecía bastante a ella. La mujer era muy elegante, de cabellos negros con reflejos azules, largo, piel pálida, ojos negros penetrantes y miraba con una media sonrisa al rubio. Este hizo una reverencia, la cual ella acepto.

- Konnichiwa, mi nombre es Uchiha Mikoto. La madre de Sasuke-

- Konnichiwa, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto. Es un placer conocerle, Mikoto-san-

- No seas tan formal conmigo onegai, entra... un gusto que hayas venido- le hablo la bella mujer haciendo pasar al rubito; - La matriarca de la familia nos está esperando, onegai acompáñame- el rubio asintió a la ves que estaba algo nervioso, siguió a la madre de Sasuke hasta una de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión. Llegaron a ella, la mujer abrió la corredera. Naruto la observo, nadie podría decir la edad que tenia, porque físicamente se veía demasiado joven, para ser la matriarca de la familia Uchiha, Naruto esperaba una señora de 50 años, demo... no una que se veía de 30. Era rubia de ojos color miel, bien proporcionada, estaba sentada a la mesa, observando unos papeles mientras tomaba un poco de sake. La madre de Sasuke se acercó al rubio y le susurró...

- Entra onegai, compórtate bien si quieres tener buena afinidad con ella- Naruto asintió mientras sonreía a la pelinegra. Le había agradado al rubio, como ella a él.

- Etto... Konnichiwa, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto- dijo dando una pequeña reverencia.

La mujer rubia levantó su mirada hacia el chico evaluándolo con ella.

- Tsk... ¿Y esa es una presentación hacia mi persona, la matriarca de esta familia?- decía mientras dejaba el pequeño vasito de sake a un lado y le observaba,- si estamos así... Mi nombre es Tsunade. Para ti Tsunade-sama-

- Etto... gomen-ttebayo- decía el rubio a la mujer. Mikoto miraba con preocupación al rubio. Estaba demasiado nervioso y Tsunade ya había empezado algo violenta la relación con el ojiazul.

- Tsunade-sama... debes agregar. ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

- 23 dattebayo- la rubia lo miró curiosa por esa muletilla que decía. Pero sonrió levemente, sin que el rubio se percatara de ello.

- ¿Tus padres, a qué se dedican?-

El rubio sintió una punzada en su corazón al hablar...- Etto... mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeño-ttebayo-. Las dos mujeres se miraron entre ellas, la rubia algo culpable por preguntar algo así, su nuera mirándola con algo de reproche al haber tocado ese tema. Tsunade decidió preguntar más...

- ¿Dónde te graduaste? ¿En que universidad?-

- ...No alcancé a graduarme, solo llegue hasta el penúltimo año de literatura-ttebayo-

- ¿Y por qué lo dejaste?-

- Reprobé dos ramos, por lo tanto me...- Naruto estaba sumamente nervioso pero debía decir la verdad,- ...me expulsaron por reprobarlos-ttebayo-. La rubia lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Por qué tienes esas marcas en tu rostro?- Naruto saltó al escuchar esta pregunta, la pelinegra miró preocupada, los ojos azules del rubio se humedecían.

- Etto... gomen demo no puedo decírselo...- decía tomando con sus manos el pantalón aprensándolo en el proceso.

- ¿Doushite?-

- Etto... yo... me cuesta hablar sobre....- el rubio no podía evitarlo. Estaba a punto de derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

- Comprende que él no quiere hablar de ese tema Oba-san; le incomoda- Naruto saltó al escuchar esa voz. Sasuke estaba parado en la puerta abriéndola cuidadosamente. Al entrar las orbes negras y las azul cielo se encontraron, el moreno caminó hasta al lado de rubio posando su mano en el brazo del ojiazul.

- Ni se te ocurra llorar, dobe- le advirtió pero de manera tranquila, no de reproche. Naruto se secó las pre-lágrimas dándole una sonrisa al ojinegro. Este observó a su abuela y a su madre...

- Les dije que lo presentaría después. Ni siquiera le mencionaron que le traerían para acá- su vos se notaba molesta. Tsunade abrió sus ojos ya que los mantenía cerrados.

- ¿Para que nos lo presentaras el día de nunca jamás?- Tsunade le hablaba con enojo. Sasuke iba a hablar, cuando una voz los interrumpió...

- ¡Konnichiwa mina-san! ¿Por qué todos están tan serios?- hablaba un pelinegro de larga cabellera amarrada a una cola baja, se parecía bastante a Sasuke, pero a la ves no demasiado. Sus rasgos eran más maduros que los de Sasuke y su madre. Además de ser alto.

- ¡Itachi silencio!, que Oba-san va a hablar-

- No te preocupes Oka-san, Oba-san ya hablará después- Itachi se fijo en Sasuke. -¡Ototo-baka! Que sorpresa tú nunca te apareces, ¿qué haces aquí?- le hablaba el hermano mayor al menor.

- No me hables así aniki-

- Etto... son hermanos, ¡wuooo se parecen bastante-ttebayo!- El mayor se fijo en quien había hablado, y al verlo le sonrió.

- Valla pero que novio más Kawaii, ¿Sasuke, de donde sacaste esta preciosidad?- el moreno le miró enojado, al acercarse al pelirrubio y tomar con una mano su barbilla alzándole el rostro, estaban a escasos centímetros, - que preciosas orbes tienes, kitsune. Por qué no mejor te entregas a mi, en vez de a mi ototo-ba...- pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que un zapato se había estrellado en la cabella de Itachi. Tan fuerte que lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo.

- ¡¡¡No te insinúes a tu cuñado Itachi No Baka!!!- gritaba desde la entrada de la habitación un rubio de cabellos largos amarrados una parte en una coleta alta, ojos azules, tez canela. De excelente físico.

- ¿¡Por que diablos tienen que armar tanto alboroto ustedes dos, siempre?! Deidara lleva a tu koi a su habitación- le habló la rubia al rubio.

- Hai, Tsunade-sama- contesto el pelirrubio, no sin antes saludar cordialmente a Sasuke y al novio de este. Tomó a Itachi por una pierna y se lo llevó arrastrándolo por el suelo, como tal saco de patatas. Itachi con los diversos golpes de su cabeza contra el suelo, despertó alegando y gritando todo el camino.

- ¡Dei-chan, no te pongas celoso! Si es mi cuñado... esta muy apetecible eso si... ¡¡auch!!... de... demo tu eres el único y todo para mí, ¡el único que me la levanta de esa manera que tanto te hace gozar! ¡El único que me aguanta más de seis rondas seguidas! ¡¡¡Deidara!!!- El aludido no escuchaba nada, solo se dedicaba a arrastrarlo. Todos sudaron la gota cuando el par se retiraba por los diversos pasillos. Sin duda un viaje largo de seguidos golpes.

- Nos vamos, usuratonkachi- habló el moreno de improvisto al rubio.

- Etto... deja al menos despedirme-.

- Dije que nos vamos- Sasuke tomó la mano del rubio y sin mas se retiraron de la casa, justo al llegar al carro del moreno. Sasuke se detuvo, ahí en frente de él estaba su padre Uchiha Fugaku. Naruto al observarlo le encontró cierto parecido con Itachi, entonces ese debía ser el padre de Sasuke. El padre miraba con el ceño fruncido a Sasuke mientras su miraba bajaba un poco hacia el rubio ojiazul. Sasuke solo hizo una pequeña reverencia y se adentro al carro. Naruto hizo también la reverencia y subió.

Al retirarse, el padre de Sasuke entro con una mirada algo triste y enojada a su hogar.

**n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n**

Los días pasaron hasta que llegó**... el día del casamiento****... **Naruto se fue al lugar donde le vestirían y arreglarían para el matrimonio. El moreno también fue a aquel lugar, los separaron para arreglar a uno y al otro.

Mientras Naruto estaba listo, solo quedaba ordenar su cabello para salir luego al altar. Tenía muchas dudas, ahí se preguntaba si aquello sería lo correcto, después de todo era muy matrimonio falso. Todo un contrato. Cuando supo de su condición homosexual, siempre pensó que si se llegara a casar, se casaría con un buen hombre. No con el témpano de hielo con el que estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero... ¿qué más podía hacer?... ya estaba todo dicho, y por extraño que le pareciera su corazón estaba tranquilo.

Sasuke estaba hecho un mar de nervios con todo, debían entrar juntos al gran salón llevados ambos por su tutor o acompañante, él iría del brazo de su hermano, ¿pero Naruto?... no tenia padres, y no podía ir solo al altar. El moreno ya estaba completamente listo cuando su padre entro a la habitación, Sasuke le miró sorprendido... ¿Qué hacia allí?... o sea él le había invitado por cortesía pero no pensó que iría.

- Yo escoltaré a Naruto al altar- y sin más se retiró, dejando a un sorprendido Sasuke sin poder creerlo.

Naruto ya estaba completamente listo se veía espectacular, los que lo vestían se retiraban, mientras alguien ingresaba a la habitación donde arreglaban al rubio.

Mientras tanto por otro sector donde los invitados llegaban Gaara estaba sentado en una de las tantas mesas del salón, vestido de un formal terno rojo bastante oscuro. Esperando que la ceremonia avanzara rápido. Un castaño llegó junto a él saludándole.

- Vaya... vaya, no puedo creer que Uchiha bastardo te invitara después de lo que le hiciste hace unos días- hablaba el castaño que bestia un formal terno negro. Sin duda se veía muy guapo.

- Piérdete, Sai. Además Sasuke y yo somos amigos desde niños por una estupida pelea no nos vamos a alejar así como así, idiota -

- Uhhh... Gaara no me hables así. Yo siempre te trato de esa manera, supongo que eso fue lo que te llamo la atención de mi- decía en pose irresistible el castaño. Gaara le miró y bufó en burla.

- Insisto, piérdete Sai-

- Estás cabreado...- bufó por las respuestas del pelirrojo.

- Hai, así que no digas idioteces o te mato- siguieron discutiendo un tanto rato...

- Ohhh... Konnichiwa- habló formalmente el rubio al ver a ya casi suegro delante de él.

- Konnichiwa- respondió el padre de Sasuke, vestía una Yukata negra formal. Sus cabellos un tanto largos caían por su rostro. Naruto al ver su rostro le recordó más a Itachi ya que el padre poseía unas leves marcas como de insomnio debajo de sus ojos.

- Perdón, porque no pude presentarme formalmente cuando nos vimos-ttebayo. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto-.

- Hai... lo sé ya me hablaron de ti mi esposa y Oka-san, me presento ahora yo a ti. Mi nombre es Uchiha Fugaku, padre de Sasuke-.

- Un gusto- dijo dando una reverencia.

- El gusto es mío. Al parecer nos conocimos en el último momento, ese Sasuke...- gruño por lo bajo pronunciando el nombre del moreno, - Hoy debes estar sumamente nervioso, además de un enredo mental por todo. El siempre actúa así, demo es un buen chico, la paciencia y el tiempo te ayudaran mucho. Naruto- El rubio al escuchar esas palabras sintió como si fuese un consejo de padre a un hijo. Sonrió ante esto. Al fin al menos, no estaba solo en el mundo...- además... te ves muy guapo-.

- Arigato, por todo- dijo dando una reverencia a Fugaku, sonriendo ampliamente, en ese momento fue feliz.

- Vamos...- le ofreció el brazo,- yo te escoltaré hasta el altar- a Naruto casi se le salen las lagrimas por lo dicho, se agarró del brazo de Fugaku y partieron hasta el salón.

Las puertas estaban cerradas, todo el mundo estaba dentro. Al llegar, pudieron ver a Sasuke junto a Itachi, que bestia un terno negro con camisa roja y una corbata negra. Itachi pegó a su hermano en las costillas para que mirara a cierto lugar el moreno molesto se volteó y allí vio a su futuro esposo del brazo de su padre. El color carmesí llegó inmediatamente a sus mejillas, y solo un pensamiento pasó por su mente... "deslumbrante"... Itachi lo volvió a la realidad tras volver a pegarle al moreno en las costillas, Sasuke bufó adolorido regañando por lo bajo. Naruto llegó al lado de Sasuke, este también poseía un leve color carmesí en sus mejillas pensó exactamente lo mismo al ver al moreno. Los cuatro estaban listos para avanzar...las puertas se abrieron, miles de flashes se divisaban de las cámaras de la prensa. Los invitados todos miraban con una sonrisa a la pareja... Comenzaron a avanzar mientras se tocaba la marcha nupcial.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban sumamente nerviosos eso la gente lo notaba, en una de las mesas estaban Gaara y Sai mirando a la pareja con una leve sonrisa en sus rostros, en otra estaban Neji y Hinata sonriéndoles abiertamente, animándoles. Mientras que en otra se encontraban Tsunade, Mikoto y Deidara, la rubia sonreía levemente mientras los otros dos daban una gran sonrisa observando a la nueva pareja que se avecinaba en casamiento.

Luego de caminar unos tantos pasos hasta llegar a su lugar el padre de Sasuke tomó la mano de Naruto y se la ofreció a su hijo, mientras que Itachi hacia lo mismo con la mano de su hermano menor, estas al juntarse, los respectivos morenos se separaron y se fueron a sentar. Fugaku al lado de su mujer entrelazando sus manos, mientras Itachi le daba un apasionado beso a Deidara el cual correspondía gustoso. Mientras el moreno se sentaba.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron a los ojos con cierto miedo, luego de unos pasos llegaron al altar y el oficial de registro civil comenzaba a hablar:

- Daremos inicio a esta ceremonia entre Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto, como ustedes saben el matrimonio es un contrato entre dos personas que se comprometen, que quieren y se amar, ya que...- y así siguió toda la ceremonia, mientras todos escuchaban atentamente, aunque no faltaban los casos como en una de las mesas el hermano mayor del novio se dormía, mientras el otro rubio le golpeaba para que despertase. Así continuaron hasta llegado el final.,- Uchiha Sasuke, ¿acepta como esposo a Uzumaki Naruto?-

Sasuke miró al rubio, este le devolvió el mirar, - Hai, acepto-.

- Uzumaki Naruto, ¿acepta como marido a Uchiha Sasuke?-

El rubio se mordió el labio. Sasuke apretó su mano, pero no fue en reproche... algo muy extraño... o debió ser un acto involuntario, en ese momento el rubio no pensaba con claridad.

- Hai, acepto-, el moreno tomó la sortija y se la colocó en el dedo correspondiente al rubio, mientras el rubio hacia lo mismo con el moreno.

- Con el poder que me confiere, los declaro marido y esposo. Pueden besarse-

Ambos chicos le observaron sorprendidos, se habían olvidado completamente de ello... "¡¡¿¿El beso??!!"... pero debían hacerlo, el moreno se agachó un poco ya que Naruto era algo más bajo, mientras este alzó su rostro, estaban a escasos centímetros los flashes de las cámaras se hacían notar más, la pareja sentía uno el aliento del otro chocar en sus labios... "me llaman... esos labios de este teme me atraen-ttebayo"...decía mientras ambos cerraban sus ojos "me llaman, sus labios... su boca, este dobe me atrae..." y con esos pensamientos se dieron un beso, juntando sus labios y mezclándolos perfectamente.

Los aplausos fueron bastantes, mientras todos lanzaban los globos de gas que le correspondían a cada invitado haciéndolos volar, mientras todos los invitados lanzaban burbujas de espuma, ya que a cada invitado también se les dio un poco de jabón y agua con el palito en forma de circulo en la punta para hacer burbujas, eran un sin fin de burbujas y globos, Naruto y Sasuke se separaron mirándose sus ojos brillaban levemente, pero la vista de los globos y burbujas los distrajo. Eran un sin fin de colores... justo como es la vida, un sin fin mágico de colores, deseos, sueños y anhelos.

Los recién casados al observarse abrazados se separaron un poco, estaban sumamente sonrojados, debían salir de allí para luego celebrar... "¿¡la luna de miel!?"...

**n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n**

Y ahí estaban en una gran lancha los recién casados, mirándose el uno al otro registrándose con la mirada. No habían cumplido la noche de bodas... el motivo muy simple el matrimonio fue todo un contrato, además una de las exigencias fue no pedir satisfacción intima al otro. Itachi y Deidara gracias a sus respectivos trabajos, Itachi gerente comercial de un banco y Deidara un artista al cual le pagan mucho dinero por sus obras, les regalaron unos pasajes para unas islas cerca de Japón, mientras que Fugaku y Mikoto, les pagaron la estadía en un hotel de las islas por una semana más un tour.

- Ne... Sasuke, hemos venido aquí pero no hemos ido a ningún lugar que no sea andar en lancha-ttebayo, además ni siquiera hemos ido al hotel- le hablaba Naruto inflando una de sus mejillas mientras miraba al moreno. - Eres el único responsable de todo esto, mínimo que salgamos a más lugares-

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para escapar? O algo así, mira que antes que viniéramos hiciste todo lo posible para que este viaje no pasara, tenemos un contrato y tu deber es estar a mi lado- le dijo mientras se acercaba al rubio.

- Tsk... Que aburrido- bufó molesto el rubio. El moreno se le acercó más; - me dices a mi siempre infantil, pero con todo esto teme, tú eres el infantil-ttebayo-

- ¿Así que te parezco infantil, ne?- dijo acercando aún más, el rubio le miró extraño mientras comenzó a retroceder. - ¿Quieres que te demuestre que no soy para nada infantil?- comenzó a insinuársele mientras desabrochaba su camisa dejando ver su escultural pecho y abdomen. Naruto estaba sumamente sonrojado, posó sus manos en el pecho de Sasuke alejándolo...." Es suave, algo frió... demo suave..."... Naruto se alejaba, estaba cerca de la orilla de la lancha. No quería caer...

- ¡No estamos casados de verdad, Sasuke!- paso atrás... - ¡No olvides el acuerdo teme!- otro más

- ¿Acuerdo?- paso adelante...- ¿te gustan los acuerdos, ne Naruto?- otro más.

- ¡Para, aléjate!- otro más atrás...

- ¿Estas asustado mi kitsune-chan?- otro más adelante...

- ¡Ie... no estoy asustado!, ¡Sasuke vuelve en ti, teme!- y uno más atrás...

Pero ese fue el último paso ya que Naruto cayó al agua... El pelinegro bufó molesto y a la vez divertido, le había divertido toda la escena. Naruto salió a la superficie tragando agua en el proceso. Hundiéndose y saliendo a flote por momentos...

- ¡Ahora puedes escapar, dobe!, Adiós- Sasuke se iba a retirar cuando escuchó la asustada voz del rubio algo débil...

- No... no se... nadar...- y diciendo esas palabras dejó de chapotear tanto, Sasuke se fue al barandal y observó horrorizado que el rubio dejaba de moverse de a poco.

- Kuso... ¡Naruto!- y se lanzó al mar. El rubio estaba dejando de respirar, solo tragaba agua y más agua. Ya su cuerpo no se movía, ya no había oxigeno en sus pulmones. Perdió el conocimiento. Justo en ese momento Sasuke llegó a el lo elevó con uno de sus brazos pasándolo por la cintura del rubio, mientras con el otro se impulsaban a la superficie. Sasuke tragaba un poco de agua en el proceso, pero alcanzó a llegar a la escalera de la lancha, tomó al rubio y lo subió a su hombro mientras subía por las escaleras, luego de llegar arriba, tomo al rubio en modo nupcial mientras lo posaba en el suelo...

- ¡Dobe!... ¡Usuratonkachi!... ¡Naruto!...- lo llamaba mientras daba leves golpes a la mejilla del rubio, pero este no reaccionaba. - ¡Kuso!- Sasuke posó sus manos en el pecho y comenzó a apretar por momentos, mientras tomaba los labios del rubio con los propios y le daba respiración boca a boca, - ¡vamos... vamos, dobe!...- repitió el proceso una vez más hasta que el rubio comenzó a volver, tosió y botó una gran cantidad de agua. Tosía repetidas veces mientras seguía botando. Sasuke se tranquilizó al ver que Naruto estaba sano y salvo. Le ayudó a sentarse. Naruto seguía tosiendo mientras de sus orbes salían unas cuantas lágrimas, sus costillas le dolían bastante al toser. Sasuke lo aferro junto a el, Naruto no se podía sostener bien, lo colocó en su pecho. De a poco Naruto se fue tranquilizando.

- ¿Co... Cómo pudiste hacerme eso-teme?- le reclamaba el rubio, hablaba con la voz raspada. Sasuke en ese momento sintió una gran culpabilidad.... "Gomen, Naruto"... claro esas abrían sido las palabras correctas, pero Sasuke tenía un orgullo más elevado que las nubes.

- Soy tu salvador-

- Sin duda el peor que he conocido entonces-ttebayo- le recriminó mientras se abrigaba a si mismo con sus brazos, separándose del moreno. Sasuke al ver esto se levanto, Naruto se sorprendió al ver que, minutos después éste le había traído una manta.

- Si no te cubres, enfermarás- Naruto algo descolocado recibió la manta y se la colocó en sus hombros.

Luego Sasuke al final se decidió ir al dichoso Hotel, al entrar les sorprendió la genial y tan grande habitación, con jacussi incluido. Naruto se adentró y comenzó a observarlo todo, luego de abrir una puerta encontró la gran cama matrimonial en forma redonda... fue ahí su pregunta...

- Ne... teme, ¿solo hay una cama?- el moreno le observaba mientras entraba a la gran habitación y se sentaba en la cama.

- Entonces tu cama será ese sofá de afuera-

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡No voy a dormir ahí, teme!-

- Es la única opción, aunque también...- y dio un vistazo a la cama, Naruto al seguir la trayectoria de esos ojos oscuros fijándose en la cama, su corazón dio un vuelco y los colores se le subieron al rostro.

- Teme...-

- Porque mejor no bebemos un poco... ¿ne?- le habló el pelinegro, mientras le ofrecía sake. El rubio le observó y asintió.

Pasaron varias horas y los dos tras tomar una botella iban por otra, y así... ya iban en la quinta.

- Echto... eshta hip, muy... hip fueno,... ¿Co... Como... me... hip difite... que... she famaba?...- (traducción: "esto esta muy bueno, ¿cómo me dijiste que se llamaba?") decía totalmente ebrio tomando otro baso de sake al seco. Sasuke al igual que el rubio estaba bastante mareado.

- Estas... ebrio... dobe, ni siquiera hablas bien. Es... es el... sake...- hablaba cortado un muy alcoholizado y mareado Sasuke, observando al ojizul. El rubio estaba con un permanente sonrojo en sus mejillas los ojos entrecerrados aguados y penetrantes, su pijama de zorritos estaba algo abierto mientras se resbalaba dejando ver un hombro tostado. Sasuke se relamió al ver al ojiazul en ese estado... "No había fijado antes... pero este dobe…"

- Fues en mi fais... ezta chosa... no she yende... cfro... jajaja... oi... ¿Que.... Qué me fes fando Shazuke?...- (traducción: "Pues en mi pais esta cosa no se vende, creo... jajaja... oye, que me ves tanto Sasuke?") le habla el ojiazul intentando enfocar la vista en el moreno, que lo veía algo borroso... "¿por que el teme se esta desvaneciendo?, me recuerda a los ninjas... jajaja... ahora que intento enfocar la vista"... el rubio se le acercó demasiado, estaban a escasos centímetros.... "Este teme"...

- Oe dobe....- dijo el moreno levantándose tambaleando un poco hasta llegar a la gran cama, el rubio intentando no caerse en cada paso le siguió, hasta el umbral de la puerta de la habitación...- Si no quieres... dormir ahí, puedes venir- el pelinegro se acostó en la gran cama mientras con una mano pegaba el colchón palpándolo.- el colchón es muy grande, podemos dormir juntos...- el moreno mordió su labio inferior mientras pasaba la lengua seguidamente por el suavemente...- Ven aquí-

Naruto sintió una oleada de fuego recorrerle desde los pies hasta la cabeza, mientras su estomago se apretaba, y su respiración se agitaba, aquellas palabras y aquella postura del moreno, sinceramente le habían calentado.

- No feo... Porche no... dscufes de fodo chomos farilo y esfodo - (ultima traducción: "No veo porque no... después de todo somos marido y esposo") dijo poco entendible el rubio hacia Sasuke pero extrañamente este le entendía todo mientras se sacaba la parte de arriba del pijama e iba junto al moreno, al estar al borde de la cama el moreno le observó con deseo impregnado en sus orbes oscuras.

- Exacto... esposo mío- Al igual que el rubio se saco la parte de arriba y la tiró a un lado, mientras abrazaba al pelirrubio de la cintura y lo llevaba junto a el abrazándolo, mientras este se sentaba en sus caderas, al caer pesadamente a la gran cama sus miembros se apresaron haciendo que ambos dieran un gemido de placer. Sasuke atrajo al rubio en un abrazo y le besó. El beso era cada vez más apasionado, sus lenguas gustosas jugueteaban a la par, mientras sus manos vagaban por el cuerpo del otro explorándolo por completo sacando los pantalones del pijama del otro en el proceso. Torso, abdomen, espalda, glúteos, muslos, pantorrillas, y de vuelta subir hasta posarse en la fuente del deseo. El alcohol había provocado todo aquello... había dejado que los reales pensamientos recién nacidos comenzaran a fluir de a poco. Sasuke besaba el cuello del rubio, al igual que este a el, mientras movían sus caderas en un suave vaivén haciendo que sus miembros se rozasen más en uno de esos roces el rubio comenzó a gemir más fuerte, llamando la atención del moreno, sin duda le gustaba escuchar esa melodía...

- Te... ¿te gusta?...- se movía de aquella manera en que al rubio le hacia gemir.

- Ha... hai... mmm....- Naruto comenzaba a formar frases más coherentes, pero su mente estaba totalmente ida, solo sentía y disfrutaba. Sasuke comenzó a bajar los boxers del rubio apreciando ese miembro alzado... "no es tan grande como el mío, pero de todas maneras es apetecible eso si, tu trasero esta hecho por kamisama, dobe... me pones mucho".... Naruto al igual que el moreno con manos torpes bajó los boxers del moreno..."mmm... alzado es aún más grande... por kami... si eso entra en mi, me partiría en dos...mmm..."... pensaba el rubito mientras muchas imágenes indecorosas venían a su mente. Sasuke apresó con su mano el miembro del kitsune al igual que este el suyo, ambos dieron un pequeño gemido mientras comenzaban a subir y bajar las manos, dándose placer...

- Ahhh...Sa...Sasuke...-

- mmm... Naruto...-

Estuvieron así largo rato mientras sus cuerpos temblaban, pero Sasuke paró, Naruto bufó molesto por el acto, pero al observar que el pelinegro se acostaba completamente y le hacia una señal de voltear, el pelirrubio comprendió, ahora practicarían el sesentainueve... Naruto hizo caso mientras volteaba dejando su cara frente al miembro del ojinegro, mientras el dejaba su miembro en frente a la cara del Uchiha, Sasuke se relamió los labios. Tomó aquel miembro con su mano y lo llevó directo a su boca adentrándolo, Naruto tembló al sentir esto...

- Ahhhhh.... Sasuke...- el moreno sonrió levemente al sentir aquel temblor del rubio, le estaba dando mucho placer. El rubio no quería quedarse atrás, así que también apresó con su boca el miembro del moreno, Sasuke al igual que Naruto tembló al sentir esa húmeda cavidad abrigar su miembro, Sasuke comenzó a lamer aquel miembro del rubio... Alzaba su cabeza, subía y bajaba, su lengua se enredaba con aquel trozo de carne... y mordía por momentos, Naruto temblaba mucho, el Uchiha también, Naruto le hacia sexo oral y a veces lo masajeaba con mano a ritmos bastante rápidos y otros lentos... solo gemidos se escuchaban en la habitación, ambos estaban cerca del clímax, pero el moreno paró y sacó el miembro del rubio de su boca, se alejó un poco y pudo observar la entrada del rubio que se apretaba conforme los temblores que poseía. Sonrió levemente. Naruto paró al no sentir más caricias de Sasuke, pero a la ves se estremeció y dio un quejido de dolor tras sentir un dedo intruso del moreno adentrarse en su interior.

- I... Ittai... te....teme...- hablaba entrecortado soportando el dolor, Sasuke sabia que Naruto era virgen por las reacciones de su cuerpo, así que intento tranquilizarlo tomando con la otra mano otra vez el miembro y masajeándolo, Naruto poco a poco se comenzó a relajar... un dedo, dos y tres le siguieron, Naruto se quejaba aún, pero Sasuke se dedico a explorar gran parte de esa entrada lubricándola, para cuando él entrase no le doliese al rubio. Naruto de pronto comenzó a sentir un extraño cosquilleo interno, comenzaba a mover sus caderas conforme los dedos de Sasuke entraban y salían...

- mmm... Ahhh...- Sasuke al darse cuenta que el rubito ya estaba preparado se levantó levemente, sacando los dedos en el proceso. Naruto se levanto para que el moreno tuviera espacio. Sasuke estaba sentado, Naruto estaba algo agotado y su mareo no ayudaba mucho, el pelinegro tomó al rubio por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia si, la espalda del ojiazul chocó con el pecho del moreno. Sasuke besó todo el cuello de Naruto, hasta los hombros para luego besar y lamer el lóbulo de la oreja. Naruto se elevó un poco, Sasuke le ayudó, mientras el rubio bajaba por el endurecido miembro de Sasuke... poco a poco, Sasuke lo detenía por momentos, Naruto se aferraba a los brazos del moreno, hacia un poco de presión en su peso y bajaba, estuvieron así un tiempo hasta que Sasuke no aguantó mas y lo bajó de golpe.

- ¡¡¡Arg!!!- Naruto se quejo fuertemente al sentir el miembro del moreno por completo en su cuerpo, Sasuke lo apresó en un abrazo mientras, se quedaba inmóvil, hasta que Naruto diese la orden.

- Pue... puedes....- Sasuke envistió suavemente para que el rubio no siguiera hablando. Lo elevaba un poco y lo hacia caer, a Naruto aún le dolía la intromisión, pero como el moreno lo hacia suavemente pronto aquellas sensaciones comenzaron a mutar convirtiéndose en placer con cada embestida...

- Mo... Motto... Sasuke...Ahhh...- pedía el rubio ladeando la cabeza intentando mirar al ojinegro al subir y bajar por el miembro del moreno, mientras el sonrojo de su cara se acentuaba mas, sus ojos entrecerrados mostraban el más puro deseo y los cabellos rubios se mecían conforme subía y bajaba. Sasuke estaba sumamente sonrojado al ver tan exquisita visión y tener a ese cuerpo pidiéndole más.

- Na... Naruto... por kami... mmm... eres demasiado... estrecho... Ahhh...- embestía con más fuerza el moreno mientras tomaba una pierna del ojiazul por la parte de las rodillas, mientras con la otra tomaba el miembro del rubio masturbándole, Naruto no cabía en su de deseo. Posó sus manos en el colchón tras el fuerte vaivén que le proporcionaba el moreno.

- Ohhh... por ka...kami...- Naruto intentaba hablar pero el mareo era demasiado y la exquisita sensación crecía en su cuerpo llenándolo por completo...- Sa... Sasuke... Ahhh... es enorme.... ¡Ahhh!- de pronto el rubio gritó escandalosamente, el moreno lo había colocado en cuatro, mientras el moreno tomaba con una mano la cadera del rubio y con la otra el miembro y arremetía más profundo.- Ahhh!... ¡ahí!... mmm...- Sasuke había tocado la próstata del kitsune, el moreno esbozó una sonrisa egocéntrica al encontrar ese punto.

- Ahí daré entonces....- y arremetió fuertemente y rápidamente a aquel punto, Naruto temblaba completamente al ser tocado tantas veces en aquel punto, sus brazos no resistieron más y calló dejando su trasero nada más elevado, Sasuke arremetía sin misericordia...

- Ahhh... Na... Naruto... no puedo...- el moreno estaba a punto de llegar al clímax así que intensificó la masturbación del rubio mientras arremetía más rápido en aquella cavidad estrecha.

- ¡Ahhh!.... ¡yo tampoco... puedo más!... ¡me...me vengo!...- y anunciándolo Naruto en un exquisito gemido vertió toda su esencia en la mano del moreno y parte del colchón.

- Ahhh... Na... Naruto me la... aprietas demasiado... ¡Ahhh!- Sasuke vertió su esencia en el interior de Naruto tras sentir como este con el orgasmo se la apresó. Ambos estaban sumamente agotados, Sasuke salió lentamente del rubio mientras un hilillo de semen conectaba su miembro ya en reposo con aquella entrada. Naruto bajó su trasero y se quedó allí mientras respiraba agitadamente, Sasuke le observaba, luego de unos momentos el rubio se quedó profundamente dormido. Sasuke atrajo al rubio en la posición correcta y se acostó junto a el, tapándolos con las sabanas. Pasó la mano por la cintura del rubio, mientras lo apresaba en un abrazo durmiendo relajados.

**n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n**

Un nuevo día llegaba, el primero en abrir sus orbes fue el ojinegro se quejó por el leve dolor de cabeza que tenia, de pronto sintió un cosquilleo en su mentón, ¿a que se debía? ¿Y porque la cama se notaba tan calida?... pero al ver lo que estaba frente suyo, su corazón se detuvo a tal modo que estuvo a punto de tener un infarto... "¡¡¿¿Pero que hace este dobe en mi cama??!!...No... No creo que"... Sasuke elevó las sabanas y comprobó la cruda realidad... "¿¡Estamos desnudos, los dos en una misma cama?!... Esto no puede ser... Kuso, no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó, solo recuerdo que comenzamos a beber y después... ¿después?... ¡Kuso no lo recuerdo!... demo..."... Sasuke elevó otra ves las sabanas observando la desnudes del rubio, en especifico el miembro en reposo y parte del contorno del trasero... "no puedo negar que el dobe tiene un trasero increíble, su miembro...por kami... ¡¿Pero que idioteces estoy pensando?!... Uchiha Sasuke, date cuenta… ¡¡Es el usuratonkachi!!"... Sacudió su cabeza mientras intentaba pensar que hacer... no podía despertarse el rubio y decirle todo y que no tenia idea tampoco que había pasado, rogaba porque el rubio al igual que el no se acordara de nada, de pronto le surgió una idea. Se levantó de la cama y se puso los boxers esparcidos por ahí, tomó toda la ropa del pijama de Naruto y comenzó a colocársela con lentitud intentando no despertarlo, primero los boxers, estaba sumamente rojo, le estaba colocando la ropa interior al Kitsune, elevaba su traserito para colocarse el boxers correctamente, luego le colocó el pantalón y después, la parte de arriba. Naruto ni se inmutó estaba sumamente dormido. Sasuke tomó a Naruto en brazos y lo llevó al sofá donde le tocaría supuestamente haber dormido esa noche. Lo dejó allí mientras lo tapaba con una sabana se disponía a marchar cuando...

- mmm... Sasuke...- el pelinegro al escuchar esa voz cargada de deseo, los cabellos de su nuca se erizaron y volteó a verle, pasando que se había despertado y quizás que quería con él. Pero Naruto aun dormía placidamente, Sasuke ya mas calmado volvió a su cama, se vistió con el pijama y volvió a dormir intentando alejar sus pensamientos del rubio.

Luego de unas tantas horas, el rubio se despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza, se llevó una mano a ella y de pronto abrió los ojos de sobremanera, había recordado todo... había recordado que bebió con el moreno hasta emborracharse y que por eso le dolía la cabeza, claro eso era el todo para el rubio. Naruto no recordaba nada de lo demás, se levantó pero al hacerlo su trasero le punzó, no recordaba el porqué le dolía así, miró el sofá y pensó por la posición en que se encontraba, no le dio mas importancia al asunto. El moreno no estaba en su habitación había despertado antes y fue a desayunar al salón de comida.

Naruto se dio un baño, pensando en ciertas cosas extrañas,... "¿acaso habré tenido algún sueño húmedo-ttebayo?"..., ya que al despojarse de sus ropas, había descubierto que estaba algo sucia su zona genital con pocos fluidos de semen... pero no le dio más importancia al asunto... "Tsk, además uno que otro sueño húmedo a mi edad es normal"... Luego de vestirse y arreglarse se dirigió al salón a comen con el moreno.

Sasuke al verle se sonrojó levemente, aun no recordaba nada de aquella noche pero sin duda haber visto al rubio desnudo después le había llamado demasiado la atención.

- Vaya teme, madrugaste temprano- decía Naruto mientras se tomaba parte de la cabeza con una mano-

- Hai... ¿te duele la cabeza, demasiado?- el moreno ya no le dolía ya que había tomado una pastilla antes del desayuno para quitarle el dolor.

- Hai, al parecer tomamos mucho anoche, aunque a ti te veo perfectamente-ttebayo. Demo yo pediré alguna pastilla- el pelinegro sonrió con burla.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer hoy, dobe? ¿Vas a dormir?-

- mmm...- Naruto pensaba mientras engullía un plato de ramen, que Sasuke le había pedido al rubio.

- ¿Dijiste que querías ir a sitios, no?, pues salgamos entonces- decía el moreno observándole mientras tomaba una taza de café. El rubio le miró sorprendido, ¿a qué se debía ese leve cambio de actitud en tratarlo más decente?, pero de todas maneras asintió. Luego de haber desayunado, el pelinegro se dirigió a la salida junto al rubio, Sasuke tomó una bicicleta. Naruto le miró algo incomodo.

- ¿Por qué mejor no vamos caminando?-

- Porque el tramo es de todas formas largo, vamos sube-

- No me gustan las bicicletas-ttebayo- Sasuke le miró curioso. Comprendiendo luego al instante el motivo. Suspiró dejando la bicicleta, mientras se acercaba al rubio.

- Está bien, yo te enseñaré...-

Naruto se montó encima de la bicicleta, mientras por detrás Sasuke la afirmaba diciéndole al rubio que pedaleara y que el sujetaría por detrás el asiento, para que no se cállese. Estuvieron así varias horas, Naruto gritaba que no podía, mientras avanzaba a veces y en otras de todas formas caía...

- Mira que eres dobe...-

- Urusai, ¡Sasuke teme!- se enfadaba el rubio cuando el manubrio se le iba a una dirección que no quería y a consecuencia de ello caía, al rubio le salían pequeñas lagrimas desde sus orbes, Sasuke le miró extrañado por eso.

- ¿No me dirás que vas a llorar por una cosa así?-

- ¡No teme! ¡Es que estoy cansado! Tener que andar en una bicicleta que no me gustan te dije, además de toda esta farsa de matrimonio, no se ya ni porque estoy aquí-ttebayo - estaban a punto de brotar lagrimas de los ojos azules. Sasuke le miró con culpa, se agacho a su altura y le dijo:

- No se te ocurra llorar, ne. Si lo haces no te compraré helado- el rubio lo miró con el ceño fruncido...

- ¡¿Quién te crees que soy teme?! ¿Qué me puedes comprar con un helado como a un niño-ttebayo?- el ojinegro le observó con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

Tiempo después se puede observar a cierto rubio comiendo un helado de chocolate muy contento. Sasuke le sigue el paso mientras muestra una sonrisa sincera. Comenzaron a caminar entremedio de la cantidad de locales que acogían a turistas paseando por diversas tiendas, luego de ello Sasuke decidió montar la bicicleta mientras Naruto iba detrás en afirmándose de unos fierros con sus pies, mientras posaba sus manos el los hombros del rubio y de ves en cuando a puntaba ciertos cercotes, ambos iban por la vía de bicicleta al lado de la playa en una hermosa avenida. Sasuke molestaba al rubio que se caería si no se sujetaba bien, pero este solo le decía que no dijera más y que mirara al frente. Y así el día transcurrió, después algo cansados se sentaron en una banca observando el atardecer, Sasuke de pronto se quedo dormido y Naruto le siguió apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del moreno mientras este en su cabeza, y así durmieron un par de horitas más.

**n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n**

Luego de que la semana pasara al fin volvieron a su hogar, Naruto entro a su habitación y se sorprendió de sobremanera al verla. Ya que una cama bastante bonita de sabanas y funda celeste estaba allí, junto con unos muebles blancos muy hermosos. Naruto se fijó que había un bulto dentro de la cama, corrió las frazadas y pudo observar un lindo zorrito algo anaranjado de nueve colas, bastante tierno.

- ¡Wuoaaaa que suave-ttebayo!- decía mientras lo abrazaba, - es muy suave, ¿mmm... que nombre le coloco?.. Mmm, le pondré Kyuubi- y tras eso, bajó hacia donde se encontraba el moreno.

- ¿Mochi-mochi?.... Ahhh Gaara eres tú, ¿que deseas?, ¿que sea el modelo de tu nueva línea de ropa?... mmm esta bien, demo... después vemos el contrato ahora estoy ocupado- decía el moreno mientras cortaba el móvil, estaba un poco enojado al escuchar a Gaara y a la vez algo indeciso, no comprendía el porque.

- ¿Y lo que hay en la habitación?- preguntaba el pelirrubio llegando agitado al lado del moreno, con una sonrisa radiante.

- No te ilusiones dobe, esta sacado de tu sueldo-

- Eres un teme abusador- el moreno pasó de el con dirección al patio, donde estaba estacionado el carro. El rubio le siguió.

- Es para ti- dijo al mostrarle una bicicleta, azul zafiro.

- Sasuke teme, te dije que no me gustaban las bicicletas – le decía enfurruñado.

- Demo deberás aprender de todas maneras, y ese momento es ahora. Vamos monta-

Naruto lo miró confuso... "¿ahora-ttebayo?"... Y así volvieron con las lecciones pasadas, dejadas en la luna de miel... enseñando a Naruto a andar en bicicleta. Sasuke sujetaba la parte de atrás al fin el rubio había sujetado bien el manubrio y no se le desviaba a otras partes, Sasuke luego de un momento a otro le soltó observándole...

- Bien hecho, Naruto-

-El rubio al escuchar eso, viró un poco y supo que el moreno le alababa por que al fin había aprendido.

- ¡Wuaaaaaaa Yatta-ttebayo! - hablaba feliz el rubio al acercarse al moreno para tomar su mano en agradecimiento, pero en ese momento descendió la velocidad haciendo que se ladeara por suerte Sasuke alcanzo a agarrarle. Ambos se sonrieron por el logro del rubio.

- Etto... gomen por interrumpir, Sasuke debo hablar contigo...- Sasuke y Naruto observaron a quien le hablaba, el pelirrojo había llegado en carro viendo toda la escena, Sasuke le observaba serio y con una mirada de confusión y Naruto pasa la mirada de Sasuke a Gaara y viceversa, no entendiendo el porque su corazón dolió. Sasuke estaba en mares de confusión...

Ahora, ¿Qué harás?... ¿Sasuke?...

**…Continuará…**

**N/A****: Se que había pasado tiempo sin actualizar. Pero acá va y actualizaré seguido. Espero les haya gustado =) **

Sinopsis:

**Episodio Cuatro: Confusión**

**Un chico confundido.... Muchas entrevistas... ¿besos con comida?... una discusión, un capricho... ¿un contrato de trabajo?... historias para un publicista,...un regalo... una maratón de parte de cierto chico en un parque de diversiones... más una gran pista... ¡odio el patinar!... hehe... ¡eres un baka-teme!...**


End file.
